Cuento Finchel de Navidad
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Una buena dosis navideña de Finchel. Para todos los que adoraremos por siempre a esta pareja.Felices Fiestas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cuento Finchel de Navidad**_

_**(Inspirada en Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens)**_

_**Nota aclaratoria: la siguiente historia es un juego imaginativo con los personajes Finn y Rachel de la serie original de Ryan Murphy "Glee" así que todos los derechos de esos personajes le pertenecen a él. Una parte de la historia está inspirada en "Cuento de navidad" de Charles Dickens y varias estrellas de Hollywood son mencionadas sin fin de lucro.**_

**I**

Casi todos los cuentos comienzan con había una vez… y ¿qué creen? Este no va a ser diferente porque no es una historia diferente, es más, es una mezcla de muchas historias y de muchas realidades… lo que a continuación les voy a contar puede parecerse a alguna de esas historias cotidianas, o a muchas, o a todas ellas, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que no se parezca a nada en fin…aquí va

Todo empieza en un escenario, de fondo, un lienzo simula ser el mar donde un barco está a punto de zarpar, entonces en él está un hombre llamado Manuel y en la parte que simula tierra firme se encuentra Laura, una preciosa mujer que lleva lágrimas en los ojos. Laura se despide de Manuel y él, entonando un himno triste, toma el barco para marcharse lejos y regalarle a ella la libertad que siempre había querido. Laura se siente feliz y aunque sabe que sola tiene nuevos retos, nuevos caminos por conquistar, festeja el momento empezando a cantar…

Es entonces que vemos al verdadero protagonista de ésta historia, olvidamos el escenario y vamos a la parte de las butacas, aparece Finn quien se deleita con los primeros acordes del acompañamiento musical, después escucha la bella voz de Laura y se pierde entre sus gestos actuados en manera justa y entre las notas altísimas y precisas… suspira y sonríe como bobo pensando en que nunca se cansará de verla, sí, Finn Hudson ama a Laura más que a su vida.

El telón cae, el espectáculo termina, se escuchan los primeros típicos aplausos, y Finn se agacha con cuidado, toma el ramo de rosas que había puesto momentáneamente en el suelo y deja su butaca con un gesto de exagerado cuidado. No quiere llamar la atención o interrumpir la ovación. Cauteloso, se dirige a la escalinata que lleva a tras bambalinas

-¡Qué hay Mendel!- murmura el saludo a un hombre de seguridad que custodia los camerinos de las estrellas

-Señor Hudson, pase- le contesta el hombre con el mismo tono bajo y Finn comienza a subir la escalinata, es algo difícil porque detrás del escenario esta todo a obscuras, sin embargo el conoce el camino como la palma de su mano. Camina por varios pasillos, mientras oye a lo lejos la voz del narrador de la obra enunciando la lista de los actores que participan en ella

-Y en el papel de Laura: La voz de ángel, tres veces ganadora de los premios Tony, la estrella de oro "Rachel Berry-Hudson"- anuncia el hombre y Finn se hincha de orgullo mientras encuentra el camerino

- sí esa eres tú, mi pequeña estrella de oro, mi Rach, mi esposa- dice en voz alta acariciando la enorme estrella que se encuentra en la puerta con el nombre del amor de su vida, abre el picaporte y lo primero que ve es a Ashley la asistente de Rachel, la pobre mujer da vueltas como abeja alborotada

-Café, bien… desmaquillante de ojos, de labios, de rostro…. Bien… bata…. ¿dónde demonios está la bata rosa? Rachel me va a matar

-cálmate… ¿no es la que está colgada en ese perchero?- se burla Finn

-Hay ¡Por Dios señor Hudson!, me asustó- alega la mujer poniendo una mano en su corazón y volteando hacia donde le había indicado Finn

-SÍ… es esa… no sé dónde tengo la cabeza… gracias, me salvó la vida señor

-no es para tanto ¿de verdad crees que Rach te mataría?

-sí- responde sincera y asustada

-Ashley….los libretos – se oye el portazo y la voz gritona de Rachel la protagonista de esta historia… bueno y de la obra que veía Finn y de cuánta historia se le cruce porque ella ama ser el centro de atención de todo… créanme

-los libretos… los libretos ¿los libretos?- se pregunta a sí misma Ashley mientras comienza a buscar en los cajones

-en serio, no puedo creer que seas tan incompetente- regaña Rachel

-Hey tranquila- le pide Finn- para ti…- dice en una media sonrisa de hombre enamorado, enseñando el bello ramo de rosas color violeta que tiene en las manos, Rachel ni siquiera se toma la molestia de mirarlas

-Finn… ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunta molesta

- sí yo también te extrañé ¡no sabes cuánto…!

-Finn déjate de ironías ¿quieres? No tengo tiempo para ellas ¿mis libretos?- gruñe hacia la asistente

-no los encuentro señora… tal vez los dejó en la oficina del productor… iré a buscarlos

-¡Tienes 5 minutos!- le anuncia mientras se sienta frente a su espejo y empieza a desmaquillarse

-Rach… no me gusta que estemos peleados… no me gusta nunca, pero ahora menos, en un par de días será navidad y…

- a mí tampoco me gusta que peleemos y sí, sé cuánto amas la navidad y esas cursilerías pero tienes que entender que no hay nada que ame más que estar arriba de los escenarios y tú quieres que suspenda mis funciones, ¡toda una semana!, sabiendo que tengo una tonta suplente, solo para ir a casa de tu mamá y no… no puedo, entiéndelo, sería poco profesional

-lo entiendo cariño… siempre me ha quedado claro quién eres y que por tu talento y disciplina has llegado tan lejos, por eso, acepto que fui egoísta al pedirte que dejaras la obra tanto tiempo por eso… por ti… y solo por ti, ¡cambié los boletos!, viajaremos el 24…llegaremos a casa por la noche, estaremos con nuestra familia todo el día de Navidad y el 26 estarás aquí, lista para la función, solo te perderás dos…

-Finn yo…

-Nena sé que duele… sé que te duele regresar a Lima desde que tus padres fallecieron en ese tonto accidente pero tenemos más familia y amigos… todos adorarán verte…

-no es por eso Finn, no tengo tiempo, a finales de marzo esta obra terminará y tengo que enfocarme en lo que viene, me ofrecieron un nuevo papel, en una nueva obra, nunca nadie antes la había hecho y estoy segura de que será un éxito… el productor dice que teniéndome en el protagónico no hay duda del triunfo y ya estoy leyendo los libretos, en febrero empezarán los ensayos, así que terminaré con Laura y empezaré la nueva al mismo tiempo ¿ te imaginas? dos obras a la vez, no tengo ni un segundo que perder, tengo mucho que estudiar, quizás hasta tenga que dirigir esta nueva obra yo misma ¡sólo piénsalo! Tendré mi primer Tony por dirección artística

-Rachel… son dos días… solo eso pido– suplica el hombre

-Está bien…-suspira- pero llevaré mis libretos para seguir analizando todos los detalles-amenaza

-lleva lo que quieras querida- dice él acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la cabeza- ¿estamos bien ahora?-pregunta tierno

-¿cuándo estuvimos mal amor?- bromea Rachel dando por olvidada la pelea de esa mañana

-aquí están los libretos- dice la asustadiza Ashley

-déjalos en el buró- ordena Rachel

-puedo… puedo esperarte, iremos a cenar ¿bailar quizás?- pregunta un muy ilusionado Finn

-Finn… ¿ves de lo que hablo?, te acabo de decir todo lo que tengo que hacer y tú sales con planes bobos…. No… mejor ve a casa, yo ahora mismo, iré a hablar con el productor tengo… tengo varias anotaciones que me interesa discutir con él antes de que se me olvide…

- por mí no hay problema, puedo esperarte aquí…

-No cariño enserio, eso me hará sentir presionada, ve a casa ¿sí? No me pidas más, ya tienes tus dos días por Navidad…

-¡está bien señora imposible!- suspira el hombre pesadamente, mientras vuelve a mostrarle las flores

-Ashley, ponlas en un jarrón- Ordena ella sin siquiera mirarlas una vez más

- sí señora- contesta la asistente tomando el arreglo de manos de Finn, éste da la vuelta y abre la puerta para salir…

-Rach… te amo- dice él fuerte y sinceramente

-yo también- murmura Rachel muy despacito… mientras comienza a leer en voz alta y a hacer anotaciones con lapicero rosa sobre el papel….

**-¿por qué lo dijiste tan despacito?, él no te escuchó, él y yo necesitábamos que escuchara- dice una pequeña, pequeña, muy pequeña, dulce y lejana vocecita**

Y sí, ahora es tiempo de que a ésta narradora le digan loca porque soy la única que oye vocecitas… en realidad, ahora que lo pienso ustedes también la escuchan porque yo se los escribí y están leyendo… como sea tienen que ponerle atención a la vocecita porque es importante… posdata: díganme que Rach se golpeó la cabeza y por eso se porta así…

**II**

En el capítulo anterior ya surgió el problema, demasiado pronto ¿no? Es decir es una Historia de Navidad, debería de estar llena de amor, paz y villancicos… lamento que haya empezado tan mal pero ¿adivinen qué? se pone peor.

Hace mucho que Finn llegó a su departamento de lujo en Greenwich Village , casi de inmediato se durmió pero de pronto, ante un ruido extraño, abre los ojos, la luz se cuela por el pasillo y puede oír los tacones de su esposa dirigiéndose a la recámara, se despabila inmediatamente, ve el reloj, la una de la mañana, la última función de su esposa terminó a las 10:00, ésta vez su mujer sí que se pasó, pero no piensa discutir con ella, la pelea de la anterior semana, la de antier, la de ayer por la mañana…. Ya habían sido suficientes, ahora él necesitaba de ella y de la dulce reconciliación que ambos se deben

-¡hola hermosa!- dice en cuanto Rachel entra a la habitación

-Finn- reprocha Rachel prendiendo la luz- sabes que odio que me esperes despierto…

-¿ya cenaste?-pregunta ignorado el reproche

- sí, unas galletas saladas que encontré en mi camerino…

-Waw, grandiosa comida oye y ¿no quieres comida de verdad?… compré algo de camino

-No, en serio, tengo revuelto el estómago- se queja ella entrando a su vestidor… sale de ahí en pocos segundos vistiendo su pijama y en seguida apaga la luz y se recuesta… Finn se acerca poco a poquito a ella hasta que la tiene completamente abrazada

-Finn-ella vuelve a entonar con su voz quejumbrosa

-¿ahora qué?

-no me abraces, me das más calor

-no hace calor, es invierno… incluso… creo que la calefacción está muy baja…

-pues yo tengo calor

- el calor es bueno en tiempos fríos- dice Finn emocionado mientras una de sus manos sube por el muslo de su esposa

-no Finn, no… estoy cansada y ¿ya viste la hora?

-antes no importaba la hora….- dice enfadado alejándose de ella

-Ok Finn ya entendí- anunció Rachel prendiendo la lámpara de nuevo- desde nuestro aniversario… hace casi un mes, tú y yo no tenemos relaciones, así que estás voluble… así que vas… entiendo mis responsabilidades como esposa- se resigna Rachel mientras se acomodaboca arriba separando sus rodillas en señal de invitación. Finn voltea a verla y se llena de indignación

-¿en serio? ¿A esto hemos llegado?

-Finn… ¿quieres o no quieres tener sexo? anda, apúrate, tengo mucho sueño

-no así Rach y antes tú y yo, le llamábamos hacer el amor- dice aún más indignado mientras toma su almohada y sale para pasar el resto de la noche en el sofá de su sala

-tú te lo pierdes, después no te quejes -ella resopla y se da la vuelta para dormir

**-lo alejaste… se sentía muy bien tenerlo cerca- volvió a decir la pequeña voz… tan pequeña que parecía la de un insecto o bicho.**

Bueno… a mí me parece que es un bichito, a partir de ahora lo llamaremos bichito, Rachel aún no lo escucha, de hecho dudo que ella escuche a alguien, como sea estoy segura de que me odiarán a mí narradora escritora- por hacer tan odiosa a Rachel… pero prometo que cambiará y el bichito… algo tendrá que ver… ¿qué tal? ¡Sigan leyendo!

**III**

Finn no puede dormir, se la pasa el resto de la noche preguntándose ¿qué les pasó? Rach y él fueron novios desde los 17 y aunque como buenos tontos adolescentes, se la pasaban peleando, siempre se apoyaron el uno al otro, al salir del High School decidieron ser amigos para no sentirse atados pues ella iría a New York y él se quedaría en la Universidad Estatal de Ohio pero ni la distancia pudo derrotarlos, se hablaban por teléfono todos los días hasta que decidieron que volver a ser novios era lo mejor. A los 24, después de graduados y con un trabajo estable que les permitía pagar la hipoteca de un departamento de tamaño y ubicación decente en Greenwich Village, un buen barrio de New York, se casaron y se acoplaron muy rápido a su rutina matrimonial, incluso se hicieron más fuertes, casi nunca había problemas, lo más fuerte que tuvieron que soportar, fue la muerte de los padres de Rach a los dos años de casados, la sombra de la muerte fue difícil de superar pero con amor y paciencia empezaron a superarlo. Todo hacía creer a su amor invencible… todo parecía indicar que nada apagaría la llama del amor, por eso Finn hoy no entiende como a tres años de matrimonio, esa llama, está ya casi extinta.

Reflexiona en la charla tuvo en la tarde con su madre, le había hablado para contarle que el plan original de ir a casa toda una semana, se había cancelado y que irán solo en una visita relámpago de solo un día, Carole como buena madre intuyó que algo pasaba y él no pudo ocultarle que llevaba varios meses de pelea continúa con su esposa, su madre lo lamentó y sugirió que tal vez les hacía falta un poco de distancia, necesitarse de nuevo para después charlar largo y ese momento se oyó como un consejo muy tonto, pero hoy no lo parece tanto.

Apenas amanece, Finn entra de nuevo a su recámara y ve con cierto grado de enfado cómo su esposa duerme sin preocupación alguna. Entra al vestidor y toma la maleta más pequeña, sin disimular el ruido, saca algo de su ropa, se viste y empieza a empacar lo necesario

-Finn ¿qué haces?-pregunta su somnolienta esposa desde la cama- me despertaste… sabes que necesito ocho horas de sueño- se queja nuevamente y él decide no contestar… ella dormita pero se extraña del silencio que provoca lo no respuesta de su esposo así que se para de la cama y va a investigar, lo ve con cierto recelo

-¿maletas? ¿Por qué haces las maletas ahora? Tú dijiste que viajaríamos hasta mañana- reprocha ella

- decidí marcharme hoy- explica él con naturalidad

-no… ¡ya te dije que no puedo!

-ok, tú no vas, yo sí…-aclara- mi madre había planeado toda una semana de actividades para nosotros, yo le cancelé por ti pero ya que tú no me necesitas….- suspira- Es mejor así, no quiero quedarme y seguir discutiendo contigo, creo que algo de distancia nos hará bien – dice un poco nostálgico

- Hey no, no te pongas así- pide Rachel intentando besar a su esposo por primera vez con algo de alegría, pero él se aleja un poco- Finn… tampoco es la gran cosa, a mí se me hace un plan genial, vas allá, disfrutas de tu familia, de tus tradiciones y me dejas tranquila haciendo mis funciones, después llegas para que pasemos año nuevo juntos…. Así yo no pierdo el tiempo…

-claro… pasar tiempo con la familia se te hace una pérdida de tiempo…

- en estos momentos… sinceramente sí

-¿qué le hiciste a mi Rachel?-pregunta Finn dolido

-Nada, ésta soy yo, tú conoces mi ambición desde que estaba en pañales, sabes que soy capaz de todo con tal de llegar a mis metas… no sé de qué te extrañas

- sí… esa eres tú pero siempre has logrado todo acompañada de tus amigos, de tu familia no puedo creer que de pronto seas tan….

-¿egoísta?- completa ella misma

- sí… eso… pero escúchame bien, quiero a mi Rachel de vuelta, no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero la quiero de vuelta y sin tomar rehenes

-¿de qué hablas?

-de que ya me cansé, la mayoría de las veces siento que estoy luchando solo… la mayoría de las veces ya no hay un nosotros… así que…

- así que me abandonas…-reprocha ella

-No… pero te voy a dar la oportunidad de que tu decidas… tal vez el abandonado sea yo…-reflexiona y ella no entiende, así que él explica sacando un papel de su billetera

-aquí está tu boleto de avión, como estaba planeado, para que no perdieras tus funciones, saldrás mañana al medio día… llegarás a Lima a las 6 de la tarde y tendremos la cena de vísperas de Navidad que nuestra familia se merece… después tú y yo hablaremos largo y tendido

-Finn… eso suena como una orden, no me gusta que nadie me ordene nada…

-Rach… no es una orden, es una súplica… una llamada de auxilio para salvar nuestro matrimonio

-De auxilio… Waw no creí que nuestro matrimonio estuviese muriendo solo porque no quiero ir a Lima

- sabes que no es solo eso Rachel… ahora escucha, estaré esperándote con todo el amor que aún te tengo pero si tú no llegas…

- ¿si no llego?

- si no llegas, no me esperes de regreso

-¿qué quieres decir con…

- si tú no vas, sabré que es cierto, que estoy solo con este loco amor, entonces ¿a qué regreso? es decir, si vivo aquí es porque te amo, sin ti, no necesito nada de este lugar, sin ti, lo más valioso de mi vida está en Lima y no voy a perder lo poco que tengo por alguien que no me ama… si tú llegas, entenderé que estamos mal pero que tenemos solución y lucharemos juntos, como siempre, para acabar con lo que sea que nos esté provocando ésta crisis pero por el contrario…

-¿por el contrario?

-si tu no llegas creo que el divorcio será un buen camino

-¿divorcio? ¿En serio? Finn no seas tan dramático- dice ella riendo en un gesto de ironía

- si descubro que tú no me amas, yo te amo tanto que te regalo tu libertad…- dice él alejándose del armario

-pero yo sí te amo- dice ella en un leve murmullo que ésta vez él si escucha y quiere regresar a abrazarla pero se detiene, por su propio bien, se detiene

- demuéstramelo nena… yo te voy a estar esperando- dice saliendo de la habitación para después dejar oír el portazo a su salida del apartamento

-¡maldición!-vociferó ella enojada

**-¿en serio? ¿Tú eres la enojada? Ahora mismo yo estoy enojado contigo-murmura el bichito con su pose de intelectual enfadado, golpeando con su piecito la almohada algodonosa que lo cubre… por todos lados **


	2. Chapter 2

**IV**

Es muy temprano aún y sus ocho horas de sueño no se cumplieron, pero aún así Rachel no puede volver a dormir, sus pensamientos la entretienen, según ella no le preocupa su matrimonio, simplemente no entiende en qué momento Finn se volvió tan autoritario, celoso de su trabajo y posesivo de su tiempo, ella quiere cambiarlo, quiere que el entienda que ella es libre… casada pero libre y con todo el derecho para elegir qué hacer y que no… como sea no deja que su enojo le amargue el día, aprovecha la mañana para ir a un spa y por la tarde, puntual como siempre se presenta a su maravilloso teatro de Broadway para dar sus no menos maravillosas funciones.

Mientras es Laura, todo se le olvida, es feliz porque ama los escenarios y ama aún más los aplausos, al terminar su función le pide a Ashley su asistente que deje todo listo para que la función de al otro día sea dada por su suplente y aprovecha para pedirle que al otro día la lleve al aeropuerto a las 10 de la mañana ya que tiene que estar mínimo con dos horas de anticipación para chequear su equipaje.

Llega de nuevo al apartamento dispuesta a descansar y por alguna razón lo siente increíblemente frío… claro Finn no está, pero ella es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que es por eso, prefiere recordar cuando su esposo le dijo que la calefacción estaba demasiado baja, así que va a cambiarla, pero no funciona, el frio sigue derritiendo sus huesos .

Cena algo ligero y su productor le llama un poco molesto pues no puede creer que su estrella de oro deje el musical dos días, ella le explica que tiene una emergencia personal, no quiere ser tan blandita y decir que simplemente irá a ver a su familia, su jefe entiende pero de pronto ella no ¿por qué diablos tiene que hacerle caso a Finn, ella quisiera quedarse, no romper su récord intachable de inasistencia a su trabajo… pero entonces, lo va hacer porque después de todo no quiere que su matrimonio se rompa, imagina a la prensa acosándola por el chisme en lugar de por su trabajo y eso le parece repugnante.

Va a la cama y el olor de su marido llena sus sentidos, no lo puede evitar así que abraza su almohada con mucha devoción y se dispone a dormir pero entonces le da muchísimo calor, recuerda que subió la temperatura del calefactor y se dirige a cambiarlo de nuevo pero no cambia inmediatamente y ella siente que se sofoca, no puede más, así que abre la ventana y se sienta en el balcón. A pesar de ser una noche invernal neoyorkina, el cielo está cubierto de estrellas, se pregunta si Finn la estará viendo, probablemente sí porque cuando está con la familia, el duerme muy noche y porque él es muy observador y soñador, siempre con la vista en el cielo.

De pronto sonríe porque se imagina a Finn con todo y su hermosura, altura, calidez y enormes brazos alrededor de ella … sí, lo extraña pero es tan cabeza dura que le cuesta admitirlo, enfoca su vista en el firmamento y de pronto ve a una estrella con un brillo extraño… demasiado deslumbrante, demasiado cercana

-Finn mi amor, tienes que venir a ver esto- dice en un grito que la toma por sorpresa y de pronto, de golpe, cae sobre ella la magnitud de todo, él no está y ella lo ama, lo extraña, lo necesita para pequeños y bobos detalles como poner la calefacción en la temperatura indicada y para cosas importantes como abrazarla mientras ven una estrella brillante …entonces llora… llora desconsoladamente limpiando a su alma, llora porque lo quiere ahí a su lado y porque entiende el punto de Finn, lo ha descuidado mucho… la palabra divorcio retumba en sus oídos … sí él la dijo, ella no quiere que esa palabra se les cruce… nunca …. Aunque tal vez sea lo mejor, él se merece algo mejor que ella, alguien que le ayude a cumplir sus sueños sin ser tan egoísta, se tira en el suelo… las lágrimas no cesan, incluso son más abundantes e impiden que su respiración sea fácil… nadie la consuela… o eso cree ella

**- por favor… no llores… no llores por favor, él te quiere mucho… yo te quiero mucho… ¡o cielos! … ¿alguien me escucha? ¿Alguien puede por favor ayudar a mi mami?¡Auxilio!- suplica el bichito**

El balcón del departamento de Rachel se ilumina por completo ella ve sorprendida cómo la estrella se acerca, parece hacer contacto con su cuerpo y desaparece, pero le resta importancia, de momento olvida el llanto y va de nuevo a la cama y no… no puede conciliar el sueño pero por lo menos, abrazada a la almohada de Finn se siente segura…

**-¿qué te pasa?- pregunta una voz cálida y pequeña, como la de una mujercita **

**-¿quién eres tú y por qué deslumbras mis ojitos?- pregunta el bichito pues solo tiene frente a él una gran luz**

**-yo… soy una estrella, una estrella de los deseos - contesta **

**- ¿deseos?**

**- sí…**

**- y ¿por qué estás aquí?**

**-no tengo ni idea, solo sé que te escuché pedir ayuda y por alguna extraña razón mis jefes me dejaron acercarme… debe ser por navidad- divaga la estrella **

**- Waw, no puedo creer que por fin alguien me escuche ¿tú me vas a ayudar? - se emociona el bichito flotando de un lugar a otro **

**- ¡Hey no te emociones!**

**- pero tú dijiste que eras una estrella de los deseos y yo tengo un deseo**

**- sí pero tal vez fue un error, yo nunca he concedido deseos a cosas tan… pequeñitas como tú… como sea, todo depende de la magnitud de lo que quieras, entonces allá arriba me autorizarán o no…. ahora dime ¿por qué pedias ayuda?**

**-mi mami… lloraba y estaba solita… no me gusta oírla llorar porque su corazón brinca mucho y muy fuerte y hace que el mío también brinque mucho…- cuenta el bichito y la pequeña luz se desaparece un rato y enseguida regresa **

**-¿qué crees? La acabo de ver, ella ya no está llorando… es más, creo que está dormida así que deseo concedido… un placer **

**-hey no… no puedes decir "deseo concedido" porque no he pedido ninguno, solo te conté por qué necesitaba ayuda- dice el bichito molesto**

**-ok… entonces ¿cuál es tu deseo pequeño insecto?- pregunta la estrella rodando los ojos**

**-que mami y papi no estén separados nunca más… porque entonces ella llora como hoy y eso… ya te dije que no me gusta **

**- ¿por qué está lejos tu padre?- pregunta interesada la estrella pues su trabajo es investigar antes de hacer su magia**

**- no sé por qué se fue… ellos peleaban mucho, ella no le decía que lo amaba… pero lo ama, de veras, yo lo sé y entonces él dijo divorcio ¿qué es divorcio?**

**- que ellos se separarán para siempre- explica la estrella sabionda **

**-no… no puedes dejar que eso pase…**

**-ok… estoy pensando… ¿sabes por qué dijo "divorcio" tu padre? Dices que ella lo ama y entonces tú muy pronto llegarás, deberían de estar felices, cuidando de ti… oh, espera… ¿tu padre es el que no los ama?**

**- si nos ama mucho… bueno la ama a ella porque él aún no sabe que yo vengo, es más creo que ni siquiera ella se ha dado cuenta… nop, por más que le hablo y me muevo ella no siente nada... no me escucha - dice el bicho inocente y preocupado **

**-Hay insecto, eso es porque eres demasiado, demasiado, demasiado pequeñito, mira, aún tienes mucho espacio en tu casita… espera a que todo el espacio se agote y entonces sí, patéala y apuesto mi brillo a que te hace caso- se burla la estrella- de todos modos, no entiendo… ¿estás seguro de que tu padre la ama? **

**- sí mucho… cuando está con nosotros puedo sentirlo y me gusta mucho oír su voz y sentir su calorcito cada vez que ve a mami **

**- entonces no entiendo ¿tus papas están loquitos?**

**- es mami… mami es la loquita, lo ama, pero nunca se lo dice o lo dice muy bajito y casi siempre está molesta cuando él está cerca pero luego dice que lo extraña y llora…**

**-ok... tu mamá es la loquita y quieres que la cure ¿ese es tu deseo?**

**-no… ya te lo dije, quiero que mamá y papá estén siempre juntos **

**-Hay insecto, si supieras cuántos niños reales y no bichos como tú, piden que sus papás estén juntos… pero… si no hay amor eso es lo más dificilísimo, no creo poder…**

**- ya dije que ellos se aman- defiende el bichito molesto**

**- está bien, está bien… preguntaré allá arriba… necesito que me expliquen porque estoy hablando contigo y si me dejan… trataré de arreglar las cosas… por lo pronto, no grites mucho porque aturdes a las demás estrellas y ellas son unas chismosas que creerán que no hago mi trabajo bien…**

**- lo intentaré pero si no regresas no prometo quedarme calladito… **

**- eres demasiado chantajista pequeño bicho…cuídate mucho… muy pronto recibirás noticias mías- pide la estrella mientras desaparece **

Y aquí es donde ustedes queridas lectoras me abandonan porque ya las asusté, no saben qué cosa pasa por mi cerebro o cuánto daño me está haciendo ver las lucecitas del árbol, es decir ¿a quién se le ocurre poner a un pequeño feto a hablar con una estrella?, prometo que se develará el porqué de ésta conversación… por lo pronto te diré que Rachel no tarda en saber que su bicho existe…

**V**

Rachel despierta al otro día y se siente un poquito triste y desganada, pero entonces recuerda que aún tiene un último chance, Finn prometió que hablarían, tal vez todo se arreglará…

claro que… se arreglará siempre y cuando Finn entendiera la importancia de su carrera artística, no iba a ser flexible en ese asunto, lo que sí era un hecho, era que no se podía mostrar vulnerable, tenía que ser fuerte y poner en claro sus puntos, ella no iba a renunciar a sus proyectos, tal vez iba a ser un poco más atenta pero solo eso… si accedía a darle el control de su trabajo a Finn iba a terminar de ama de casa en Lima y seguramente siendo absorbida por los llantos de niños que ella no estaba dispuesta a criar… no por el momento

Hace sus maletas… dos para ser exactos porque el muy bobo de Finn olvidó los regalos para su familia, ella los había comprado casi después de acción de gracias porque sabía que no se iba a salvar de la absurda navidad pero creía que su esposo cargaría con todos ellos… no se queja, tal vez quedar bien con la familia por los obsequios, le dé un punto a favor y le ayude a traer de vuelta a Finn.

A las 9:30 Ashley está llamando al timbre, se apresura pero necesita ayuda para cerrar la maleta de su ropa así que la hace subir, la mujer le ayuda sentándose en la maleta mientras Rachel jala los cierres ¡lo logran! De pronto Ashley se levanta de encima de la maleta y pega un grito de dolor

-¿qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel angustiada

-no sé, no lo sé señora, me duele… duele mucho

-pero… ¿te pegaste? ¿Te lastimaste al bajar?

-no… es mi bebé, algo le pasa a mi bebé, por favor no deje que le pase nada

-hay por Dios ¿Ashley estás embarazada?-pregunta Rachel impactada

- sí- contesta la mujer

-¿por qué no dijiste nada antes? ¿Cuánto tienes?

- sí lo dije… al productor… a algunos compañeros… y tengo 7 meses…. Duele

-ok…. Ok… vamos… vamos al doctor, yo te llevo…camina… pero espera… espera voy a bajar mis maletas… tengo que estar en el aeropuerto o Finn creerá que lo abandoné y querrá divorciarse y no… no quiero eso…

- sí señora… apúrese- dice Ashley mientras sube al elevador, en menos de dos minutos está en el estacionamiento y espera frente a su coche, una Rachel fascinada de su capacidad para cargar las dos maletas juntas, la alcanza dos minutos más tarde.

Rachel le pide las llaves a Ashley, le ayuda a acomodarse, acomoda las maletas y empieza a conducir

-¿a dónde te llevo?- le pregunta angustiada a su asistente

- mi doctor está en el Bronx…

- demasiado lejos- rezonga Rachel- te llevaré con mi doctora

-Duele- grita Ashley

- si… por eso, no te preocupes, Mercedes es la mejor ginecóloga del mundo y no solo eso, somos mejores amigas desde la adolescencia, ella cuidará de ti, yo iré a Lima y todo estará bien… tú solo piensa en eso ¿ok? – dice más para auto consolarse que para brindar consuelo

-señora Hudson…. yo no puedo pagar algo tan caro

-no te preocupes por eso- responde Rachel restándole importancia

- gracias… pero… duele

-ok… respira… respira y piensa en otra cosa- pide Rachel mientras se detiene en un alto

- ¿por qué el señor Hudson quiere divorciarse?-pregunta Ashley

-no te pases- amenaza Rachel con cara enfadada pero disimulando el gusto que le da que su asistente no repita que le duele

-usted dijo que pensara en otra cosa – justifica la mujer

- está bien… te lo contaré pero ni una palabra a nadie

- soy una tumba

- él quiere divorciarse porque cree que soy una egoísta a la que no le importa nada que no sea ella misma… y tiene razón porque para mí, mi profesión es todo, pero entonces él es el egoísta porque no quiere dejarme hacer lo que amo

-Waw…. ¿pero usted lo ama a él tanto como a su trabajo cierto?

- en realidad… lo amo mucho más - acepta tragando grueso con cara de preocupada

- pero no se preocupe ¿hay una solución?

-por lo pronto Finn quiere que llegue a las fiestas en casa como prueba de mi buena voluntad para recuperar nuestro matrimonio y después hablaremos… espero que sí, que sí haya solución

-la habrá… al señor Hudson se le nota a metros el amor por usted…

-Listo, es aquí… - Rachel se estaciona casi automáticamente y ayuda a su asistente a salir del auto, entran a recepción y pregunta por Mercedes, una empleada les indica que ella está en el piso 140… Rachel se extraña, según ella el consultorio de Mercedes está en el 113 pero da igual, junto con Ashley marca el número en el elevador y llegan al piso… todo está vacío, incluso hay trabajadores pintando y arreglando el lugar, no deja que Ashley salga del elevador pero ella pone un pie fuera

- disculpe señor ¿éste es el piso 140?

- sí señora- dice el hombre, mientras otro hombre pasa cargando una tabla larga de madera y le pega a Rachel en la frente ella se desconcierta

-lo siento…. No la vi…. – pide disculpas el hombre que la golpeó

-señora ¿está bien?-pregunta el primer hombre

- sí, responde ella frotándose le frente, pero no pierde el conocimiento y está muy alerta, así que regresa al elevador y sigue sus instintos, marca el 113, ésta vez es el piso correcto, las recibe una enfermera, pregunta por su amiga, pero la recepcionista dice que Mercedes está de vacaciones y que hay una muy buena suplente, la llaman y esperan por ella, como están en una clínica privada y Mercedes no está, antes de admitir a Ashley, Rachel tiene que dejar su tarjeta de crédito para asegurar los gastos, en seguida se presenta una mujer muy alta y delgada

-¿alguien necesita mi ayuda?

- si yo…. Nosotras… ella… ella es Ashley… tiene problemas con su bebé – dice Rachel

-perfecto, yo la atiendo- responde la mujer tomando a la asistente de Rach del brazo

-vaya al aeropuerto-pide Ashley a su jefa asustada

-No… voy contigo- asegura Rachel siendo valiente, la doctora hace una revisión, unos análisis y termina asegurando que Ashley y su hija, porque resultó ser niña, están bien, solo fueron contracciones preparatorias de parto y solo la medican para tranquilizarla.

Rachel suspira aliviada, la doctora dice que pueden ir a casa, salen del consultorio y la recepcionista llama a Rachel por problemas con la tarjeta. Ashley se adelanta a petición de su jefa para poder descansar en el auto

-¿no entiendo qué clase de problemas hay con la tarjeta?- se queja en recepción- ésta tarjeta no tiene límite

- en realidad, la tarjeta no tiene problemas pero la doctora quiere hablar con usted…

-bien- dice un poco preocupada pues imagina que la doctora no quiso darle alguna mala noticia a Ashley, toca despacito y es invitada a entrar

-Tome asiento señora…. Solo le quitaré unos minutos – dice efusiva la doctora – perdón, antes con su amiga, por la emergencia, no me presenté pero soy la suplente de la doctora Mercedes Jones… mi nombre es Estrella Hudson y…

-¿Estrella Hudson?- pregunta Rachel burlona

- sí, Estrella también es un nombre, no entiendo la gracia- se queja la doctora amargamente

-no… no me malinterprete, sé que es un nombre… me hizo gracia la coincidencia del apellido yo soy Rachel Hudson… mi apellido de casada es Hudson…

- sí, lo sé, su expediente lo dice… somos muchos Hudson en el universo- dice la simpática doctora volviendo a su efusividad leyendo algo en la computadora

-¿por qué está usted leyendo mi expediente?-pregunta Rachel extrañada

-porque como le iba diciendo… soy la suplente de la doctora Mercedes y tengo sus expedientes a cargo, los doctores tenemos la obligación de hacer los reportes de nuestras intervenciones, iba a hacer el reporte de su amiga y salió su nombre porque usted pagó con su tarjeta

-así es… no entiendo ¿cuál es el problema?

-en realidad ninguno, excepto que su expediente me rebotó en la cara y no pude evitar leerlo alarmada

-¿alarmada? ¿Pasa algo conmigo?

-no lo sé… su expediente está en rojo porque hace tres meses…-verifica- sí hace tres meses usted debió cambiar su implante anticonceptivo

-¿qué?-pregunta Rachel casi sin aliento

-¿su método anticonceptivo es el implante subdérmico?

-sí- admite dudosa

-el implante que usted usa tenía un periodo de efectividad de tres años…. Y esos tres años ya pasaron, usted debió cambiarlo a finales de septiembre- informa la mujer leyendo su computadora

- eso es imposible porque yo tenía la fecha anotada en mi agenda y… hay por dios….la perdí… ok, sí lo acepto, lo olvidé…. Ahora deje su cara de alarma y soluciónelo, ponga el implante de nuevo, no tardará nada… pero ésta vez ponga el de 5 años - dice Rachel tratando de parecer despreocupada pero se está preocupando y mucho

-no es tan fácil…. Primero tenemos que confirmar que usted no esté embarazada

-no lo estoy- contesta asustada

-bien… si no ha tenido relaciones desde agosto… no hay probabilidad alguna

-no…. No he tenido relaciones, he hecho el amor con mi esposo- dice casi en un susurro recordando las maravillosas veces en que ella y su marido han olvidado todo para simplemente amarse

-es lo mismo, hay una posibilidad, hagamos una prueba – dice la mujer que ni un instante baja su efusividad y le da a Rachel un pequeño vasito, Rachel lo ve desconcertada- tiene que hacer pipí ahí y esperaremos unos minutos… es muy fácil, ahí está el baño- indica a la derecha y Rachel se quiere desmayar pero obliga a sus gelatinosas piernas a pararse… claro que no está… ella ha tenido su periodo y nada en ella ha cambiado, así que entre más pronto acabe con esto….

Sale del baño segundos después, pone el vasito frente a la doctora y ésta deposita rápidamente una tirita de papel dentro… esperan… y esperan, de pronto ve como el papelito se empieza teñir de rosa…

-WAW, FELICIDADES SEÑORA HUDSON, ESTÁ USTED EMBARAZADA- dice la doctora contenta en un grito mientras Rachel ve atontada el color rosa de su prueba

-no es cierto

-sí lo está, ahí dentro hay un pequeño embrión - dice la entusiasta mujer señalando su vientre

-no… usted no entiende, no es un buen momento para recibir a un niño… mi carrera está en su punto de mayor esplendor y no la voy a dejar para criar a ningún mocoso berrinchudo… así que no….tiene que ayudarme…. Sí estoy, este niño está muy pequeño, aún es tiempo…No lo quiero tener… no lo voy a tener - determina con naturalidad

-Waw bichito sí que estás en problemas, ella está más que loca- murmura la doctora Estrella

-¿qué dijo?-pregunta Rachel enfadada

-nada señora… pero yo no puedo ayudarla

-¿por qué no?- se enfada aún más- soy mayor de edad, el aborto es legal en este Estado, puedo decidir sobre mi cuerpo

-¿y su esposo?

-él nunca lo sabrá- dice Rachel bajando su enfado… no había pensado en Finn pero no cabe duda que lo que acaba de decir es lo mejor, si su esposo se enterara, no le perdonará jamás el deshacerse de su hijo

-pero ¿no cree que él tiene derecho…?

-no, es mi cuerpo…. Simplemente no es el tiempo… Finn y yo somos jóvenes, nos amamos, después sucederá y estaremos preparados… ahora no… ¿me entiende o busco a alguien más que pueda ayudarme?….

-sí… la entiendo- dice resignada la doctora -¿para cuándo quiere su cita?- pregunta y Rachel se queda pensando, tiene que ser ahora que su marido está lejos… entonces no llegará al aeropuerto… pero puede ir a buscarlo después, decirle que simplemente perdió el avión o que se canceló el vuelo…. Cualquier cosa, después hablarán y se reconciliarán… en un par de años… no mejor en tres, en cinco… en cinco podrán planear a su primer hijo y ella estará más que feliz de recibirlo

-Hoy mismo…. –contesta Rachel

-ok…. La programaré para la tarde…

-Ahora mismo- exige Rachel

-No se puede, usted tendrá que firmar algunos papeles, responsivas que protejan al hospital… tengo que hablar con el abogado

- tiene un par de horas mientras llevo a mi amiga a su casa- aclara Rachel saliendo del consultorio en un gesto extremadamente dramático

-Hay bichito…. Lo siento tanto, compliqué las cosas, esto no tenía que pasar…te prometo que lo arreglaré, tendré que intentar otra cosa… no te preocupes - murmura la doctora preocupada

Rachel camina al elevador, deberá ser rápida y astuta, llevará a Ashley a su casa y le hará creer que tomará su avión, después regresará y sobornará a la doctora Hudson para que no deje ninguna evidencia en su expediente, si no, Mercedes se enteraría y no dudaría en contárselo a Finn….

El elevador se abre y ella marca el botón de estacionamiento pero regresa al piso 140, extrañada se vuelve a asomar y una vez más es golpeada en la frente por una tabla de madera… ésta vez si que cae al suelo…

**VI**

Y entonces odiaron a Rachel ¿cierto? Pero recuerden que yo les dije que esta historia es la mezcla de muchas historias navideñas y muchos personajes y personas… y ni modo, le tocó ser la mala, así que una vez aclarado, continuemos… después de un nuevo golpazo, nuestra malvada y bipolar Rachel azota y cae en un muy agitado sueño. Para empezar está encerrada en un cuarto muy blanco sin puertas ni ventanas, después ve una luz muy brillante, no le hubiera asustado tanto a no ser porque la luz tomó forma de estrella y la estrella le empezó a hablar

-¿qué se supone que estás haciendo Rachel Berry?-dice la luz brillante

-¿yo?-responde Rachel temblorosa, denotando su miedo

-¿si tú? ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar mal a la gente que amas?

-yo no….

-sí, lo hiciste- acusa la voz -¿ya lo olvidaste? Es increíble lo mucho que has cambiado

-no entiendo ¿Quién eres?

-lógico, finges que no me conoces…me llamo Estrella Finn Hudson

-¿estrella? ¿Finn? ¿Hudson? Eres la doctora, tienes la voz de la doctora… pero te llamas como mi esposo…. ¿eres mi esposo? ¡Eres una luz!- dice Rachel aturdida

- sí soy la "doctora" y agradezco no ser tu esposo y si también soy una luz…muy oportuno si mi verdadera personalidad es ser una estrella del firmamento

-¿eres una estrella? ¿Una estrella de verdad?-pregunta Rachel con muecas

-Lo soy… sí de las que brillan y destellan y por desgracia soy o era tuya

-¿mía?

-Finn, tu esposo, me compró, me nombró como él, me puso un lazo y me obsequió… a ti

-No entiendo

-él creyó que yo era un buen obsequio de Navidad, lo tendrías que recordar… el punto aquí es que anoche un bichito me habló, no es muy común que alguien tan pequeño se escuche en el espacio desde la tierra… el pequeñín me pidió como deseo que tú y tu esposo no tuvieran problemas, yo no entendía pero tenía la orden de ayudar al insecto, así que hablé con los jefes, me dieron un expediente, lo leí y entendí que pude escucharlo y tengo el deber de ayudarlo porque oficialmente tú y tu esposo son mis dueños… una muy buena razón… porque no creas que nosotros las estrellas andamos concediendo deseos nada más porque sí, obviamente el niñito tiene el poder por herencia

-¿herencia? ¿Niñito?-pregunta Rachel sin entender nada

-olvídalo, intenté conceder su deseo… era mi deber , entonces cometí un error, creí que vistiéndome de doctora y diciéndote que el insecto venía en camino, ibas a reaccionar y entonces las cosas se solucionarían definitivamente… irías con Finn y cuidarían del bicho hasta que estuviera listo… era relativamente fácil pero tú reaccionaste mal, dijiste que querías acabar con el bicho…. No te culpo, es algo fastidioso y mandón, pero eso no estaba escrito, él tenía… tiene que nacer…. Así que entendí que antes de saber algo tan valioso como que tienes un pastelillo horneándose, tenías que tener una muy buena lección y obtener una enseñanza

-¿enseñanza de qué?- pregunta Rachel porque es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza pero en realidad está aturdida no entiende de qué bicho le habla la estrella

- una enseñanza de vida… es decir algo tenías que aprender antes de enterarte de tu bebé y queriendo cumplir el deseo rápido, no dejé que lo hicieras

-¿mi bebé? – pronuncia asustada y lo recuerda, creyó que también era parte del sueño pero aparentemente el bebé es real… seguramente la tonta estrella está ahí para obligarla a tener al bebé y ella no quiere, no ahora

- ¡no me vas a obligar a tenerlo!- amenaza a la estrella

- ok ya entendí de dónde sacó lo mandón… ahora escucha…. Tienes que aprender…

-pues enséñame lo que sea que me tengas que enseñar y regrésame-pide Rachel malhumorada

-no es tan fácil

-¿por qué no habría de serlo? Eres una estrella, todo lo puedes

- no puedo enseñarte nada porque no sé qué enseñarte, con tu comportamiento, molestamos a la Comunidad de estrellas del deseo… y ellas no me quisieron decir que hiciste mal, solo sé que ahora ellas vendrán a darte la lección

-¿ellas vendrán?

-ellas vendrán… yo solo vine a avisarte eso…

-no me dejes… es una orden

-no recibo tus órdenes solo las de mis jefes… y las del bicho, porque al existir él, Finn y tú pierden sus poderes sobre mí, ahora son de él… además no te preocupes, no estarás sola por mucho –dice la voz haciendo eco, alejándose. Rachel se queda en el vacío de su cuarto blanco.


	3. Chapter 3

**VII**

Rachel da vueltas como loquita, en realidad el cuarto parece una nube porque todas sus paredes son muy suavecitas, de pronto es cucha una voz conocida

- así que tu eres el caso 181294 –dice un hombrecito muy simpático, con lentes detrás de los cuales Rachel distinguió unos ojos grandes hermosos y azules que le recordaban tanto a….

-Artie- dice Rachel emocionada

-No soy Artie, mi nombre es Kevin

-Artie, déjate de tonterías no sé qué pasa y ahora que te conozco precisamente a ti finges ser otro

-ok niña, eres de la clase "difícil" responde algo ¿Artie puede caminar?

-No

-por si no te has dado cuenta yo camino…-dice el hombrecito mostrando sus pies y haciéndolos danzar

- Está bien, entiendo, no eres Artie, eres Kiev…in

-Kevin

-como sea ¿qué haces aquí?

-soy una estrella…

-¿de los deseos?

-no, de Hollywood, participo en una serie de Fox… hice el video _Last Friday night_ con Katie Perry…tengo un programa de radio-explica Kevin intentando que Rachel lo reconozca

-No, no sé quién eres-dice Rachel despectiva

-no hace falta-dice Kevin rodando los ojos estoy aquí para intentar que entiendas una lección

-ok, pues dime que debo aprender y vete

-no es tan simple te debo llevar a un lugar, a tu pasado¡ven!- ordena tomándola de la mano y se trasladan en medio de muchas hojas de papel y letras

-¿qué ves ahí?-le pregunta señalando una calle

- soy yo… debo tener 5 años ¡soy tan linda! ese es el centro comercial de Lima, mis padres están dentro haciendo compras y me dejaron fuera para que pudiera jugar con el auto mecánico…

- sí eras linda – admite Kevin

-oh mira, ahí están mis papis- dice Rachel emocionada viéndolos a lo lejos por la ventana del almacén

-¿puedo verlos más cerca?-pide a Kevin con ojos llorosos pues hace poco más de un año que ellos murieron y necesita verlos, Kevin va a contestar… entonces es interrumpido por la Rachel pequeña, ella se levanta del juego mecánico y va a entrar al centro comercial pero su vista es llamada por una pobre mujer con un bebé en brazos, los dos llevan ropa delgada, no propicia para el invierno

-¿tienes una moneda?- le pregunta la mujer a la Rachel niña

- tú… me asustas- contesta Rach e intenta ir hacia sus padres

-por favor, mi niño tiene hambre…

-lo siento, acabe mis monedas- dice la pequeña Rach finalmente y corre hacia sus padres. La imagen para Rachel mayor desaparece entre hojas secas de árbol

-no… yo quiero… necesitaba ver a mis papis de cerca- suplica Rachel a Kevin

-Tal vez más adelante- contesta Kevin- ahora ve eso- indica y de nuevo están a las puertas del centro comercial, una mujer lleva de la mano a un niño

-mira cariño un trenecito ¿quieres subir mientras hago las compras?

- sí mami- contesta el niño efusivo

- ¿es Finn?-pregunta Rachel a Kevin, él le contesta moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo- Oh por dios… es tan lindo… solo había visto fotos de su niñez… es hermoso y Carole… oh… ella es tan joven… ¿hacían las compras en el mismo lugar que nosotros? ¿Cómo es que antes no lo vi?

-Rachel ¡pon atención!- regaña Kevin

-toma estas monedas, no las pierdas…. Tampoco te quites tu abrigo… es el tercero que compramos por tu culpa mi chiquitín olvidadizo- dice la joven Carole en una sonrisa

-no mami, lo prometo….- dice el pequeño Finn mientras corre al cochecito mecánico y gasta sus monedas divertido, pero muy pronto se le acaban así que va en busca de su madre

-¿tienes una moneda?- pregunta la misma mujer que antes abordó a la pequeña Rachel

-no, lo siento, las gasté- dice el pequeño Finn preocupado mientras oye llorar al bebé que la mujer sostiene

- ¿qué tiene?- pregunta interesado

-Hambre y frío, creo- contesta la mujer acongojada

-lo siento- dice el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros y se da la vuelta pero se detiene con cara de pensativo, de pronto empieza a sacar una mano de su abrigo, después la otra y cuando ya tiene fuera la prenda regresa corriendo

-Toma, tápalo- pide el pequeño pero él, ya mismo se está ocupando de tapar al bebé

-No- dice la mujer- te regañarán

- diré que lo perdí- dice en una media sonrisa traviesa y entra corriendo a buscar a su mamá

La imagen se nubla, Rachel está en shock, cree estar entendiendo por dónde va la lección así que no dice nada, la imagen es rápidamente reemplazada… ésta vez están en su casa de infancia, ella puede ver de cerca a su papi… aunque está enfadado, no lo quiere ver así

-Rachel no puedo creer lo que hiciste- regaña Leroy a la niñita

-papi olvídalo- pide la niña en un gesto dramático

-¿vendiste el regalo de Janucá que te enviaron los abuelos? Eso es horrible señorita, estás castigada

-no quería una pelota ¿para qué necesito una pelota roja y grande? Yo quería dinero… ellos debieron enviar dinero…. ¡Como siempre!….- responde emberrinchada mientras sube a su recámara

-Waw… sí que era difícil- admite Rachel viendo cómo se desvanece el recuerdo en u torbellino aire y polvo

-¿lo eras?- pregunta Kevin

-ok… ya no quiero ver nada más, ya entendí… Finn es bondadoso, noble… un dechado de virtudes que yo ni siquiera con la inocencia de la infancia pude igualar ¿listo? ¿Están contentos? Ya aprendí algo…no me lo merezco aunque Gracias, ¡ya lo sabía!

-no, no es eso- dice Kevin triste- tengo una historia más de tu pasado, haber si ahora sí entiendes-explica el hombre y ésta vez ven a Finn en la casa de empeños de Lima, vende varias cosas, entre ellas unas baquetas de colección y una insignia del ejército de su padre con eso, logra juntar algo de dinero se emociona y sale de ahí

-¿por qué vendió todo eso?, eran algunos de sus más preciados tesoros - cuenta Rachel a Kevin

-Observa- pide Kevin y ven como Finn entra al centro comercial y después a la joyería, ahí Finn compra unos preciosos aretes con diamantitos

- hay por Dios… ¿de ahí salió el dinero? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-pregunta Rachel a Kevin

-¿por qué crees que lo hizo?- devuelve la pregunta Kevin

-porque como siempre le hice el berrinche de mi vida, él me había dado de regalo un jabalí para alimentar a los niños pobres y yo lo rechacé… yo quería, esos aretes o cosas muy caras… como sea, no tenía que hacerlo

-pues lo hizo y creo que no le costó nada o ¿tú viste en algún momento que sufriera?

-No-murmura Rachel

- pues no, claro que no, porque era un pequeño sacrificio para la mujer que amaba, mira con cuánta emoción te los dio- pide Kevin y ahora se ve a sí misma, algunos ayeres atrás en los pasillos del McKinley

-Toma –dice Finn entregándole un papel de regalo a Rachel

-¿qué es esto?-pregunta la joven Rachel

-es una estrella

-¿le pusiste a una estrella mi nombre?

-no, le puse Finn Hudson porque ya hay una estrella llamada Rachel Berry y está aquí en la tierra, esta es para que recuerdes que siempre estaré allá arriba, cuidándote

-Finn… -Dice Rachel pensativa, pensando cómo reaccionar ante el bello presente, entendiendo la ternura de su novio

-eso no es todo-dice el joven mostrándole una cajita con los deseados aretes y Rachel los ve emocionada aunque su rostro no se compara con el rostro de Finn, él está completamente iluminado y feliz por poder darle a Rachel algo que ella quería

-ok, ¡ya! Finn ha sacrificado mucho por mi desde tiempos inmemorables y me acordé de la historia de la estrella… ¿era eso lo que tenía que aprender?…-pregunta Rachel a Kevin

-¿es eso solo lo que quieres recordar? ¿Todo lo mala que eres?- pregunta Kevin

-¿a qué te refieres?

- a nada, olvídalo….increíblemente difícil-Kevin anota en un expediente que llevaba en mano

-no, no soy difícil sólo explícame y hazme despertar

-no sé que explicarte, ya te lo dije, solo me mandaron a enseñarte las historias, debiste recordar más pero no quisiste, y tu cerebro está cerrado y muy duro… eso es, eres una cabezota- anota al margen- como sea ya te califiqué, espera a la siguiente estrella tal vez ofrezca más detalles….

-no, no me dejes-pide Rachel mientras Kevin se esfumaba…

**VIII**

Díganme que les gustó la presencia de las estrellas… es decir es un fanfic navideño no podía sólo situarlo en Navidad y ya, tenía que tener magia y la magia sería conocer a nuestra estrellas ¿díganme qué no? Por lo menos yo quisiera que se me apareciera aunque sea en sueños mi hermoso Kevin… ustedes sí saben quién es Kevin ¿verdad? Y si entendieron lo que le quiso enseñar a ¿Rachel cierto? Pues si no le entendieron igual y escuchen a la siguiente estrella…

Rachel ve una sombra pero no encuentra a nadie, después da la vuelta y justo enfrente de sus narices hay una mujer bajita con ojos rasgados, seguramente tiene una fijación con los ojos porque la reconoce instantáneamente

-¿Tina?-pregunta emocionada por reconocer a alguien más

-no, adorable Rachel yo no soy Tina me llamo Jenna

-Claro que no, no eres Tina-dice Rachel refunfuñona-¡Eres una estrella! – se burla

-sí, eso soy, una estrella de Hollywood, también soy actriz de Broadway, escritora y soy la mamá de Bear–dice la mujer en una sonrisa orgullosa

-ok me encanta tu currículum pero dime ¿viniste a darme mi lección? o también viniste a contarme una historia

-vine a traerte una historia ¿no te gustan las historias? Son muy bellas

-no, no me gustan, como sea llévame-dice Rachel tocándola para adelantar "el viaje"

- espera, tengo que explicarte que nosotros no iremos muy lejos… pero a dónde iremos será doloroso así que ¿lista?-Pregunta Jenna, Rachel afirma con la cabeza y viajan en una nube de humo-¿dónde estamos? - vuelve a preguntar Jenna

- en mi casa de Lima- contesta Rachel observando, hay mucha gente, todos están vestidos de negro y conversan animadamente pero hay un grupo que llama su atención desde el primer instante

-y ¿quiénes están allí?-pregunta Jenna

-los amigos de mis padres…

-¿quién es ella?- vuelve a interrogar Jenna refiriéndose a una mujer regordeta que dirige la conversación

- mi tía, la hermana de mi padre

-¿recuerdas ese día? ¿La conversación? ¿Sabes de qué están hablando ellos?

- es… el día del funeral de mis padres, no quiero volver a vivirlo, por favor

- tienes que revivirlo, es parte de esto- dice Jenna apenada- acércate, no tengas miedo, ellos no te verán pide Jenna y Rachel obedece

- y sí como les iba diciendo, mi sobrina ni siquiera llegó al hospital… ellos ya llevaban años solos, mi sobrina tenía que ser más considerada, sabía que sus padres ya eran mayores y que no podían conducir, debió contratarles un chofer, alguien que se hiciera cargo de ellos, pero no, los dejó morir en la soledad… ¡se parece tanto a su madre!, solo obtuvo el éxito y se esfumó sin siquiera saber agradecer lo que sus padres hicieron por ella

-no quiero oír, sácame de aquí, por favor- suplica Rachel a Jenna

- eso fue fuerte- dice Jenna regresándola entre nubes al cuarto blanco- ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo o…

-no, por favor

-Es que hay más…

-no más, ya entendí… nada de lo bueno que he tenido lo merezco, ni siquiera merecía a mis padres… los olvidé por seguir mis sueños de grandeza, pero… cantar y estar en un escenario es lo único que sé hacer y…

- Rachel, no era eso… nosotras teníamos que ir más profundo pero tú no quieres

-no- niega Rachel una vez más

-bien… yo no puedo ir a donde tú no quieres ir… nosotros en realidad somos portadores de tus recuerdos pero si no quieres, no hay modo

-ella realmente tiene mucho que aprender de sí misma -escribe Jenna en la misma carpeta que tenía Kevin

-yo ¿Por qué? Ya te lo dije, no merezco nada de todo lo bueno que me ha pasado… ni siquiera a mis padres

-No lo sé adorable Rachel… tal vez estás equivocada, espera el siguiente turno….- dice la mujer con cara triste desapareciendo

**IX**

Llega un nuevo hombrecito….

-Brian… ¿viste pasar a Brian?-pregunta entusiasta

-no, no vi a Brian-responde Rachel mientras se fija en los ojos del hombrecito delgado-Tú tampoco eres Kurt ¿cierto?-pregunta recordando a Kurt su mejor amigo y cuñado

-no, no lo soy, mi nombre es Chris… ¿te dice algo mi nombre?

-no, aunque supongo que también eres una estrella de Hollywood y que eres famosísimo

- y gané un _Golden Globe_… -dice él orgulloso

-lo siento no….- se justifica Rachel alzando los hombros

-como sea, supongo que sabes que te llevaré a una historia… aunque ésta, a diferencia de las anteriores… aún no sucede… de todos modos mira- dice señalando un punto vacío, entonces Rachel baja por un tobogán y ve a Finn, él está en medio de un cuarto muy rosa, con una pared llena de estrellas, si se enfoca más, Rachel puede distinguir una cuna blanca, alguien llora ahí adentro

-Basta princesa, aquí está papi, no pasa nada - dice Finn del futuro yendo a tomar a un pequeño bulto rosa de la cama

-Lo sé, lo sé, extrañas a mami… ¿vamos por ella?- le pregunta tierno

-¿ella es…-pregunta Rachel a Chris

- asómate, conócela- la invita Chris y ella observa claramente a la niña, es aún más blanquita que Finn y tiene unos preciosos ojos azules, aunque lo que más le llama la atención a Rachel es la fascinación con que la niña ve a su padre

- siempre supe que sería un buen padre- le confiesa a Chris

- sí lo será- admite el hombre mientras ambos ven caminar a Finn y llegar hasta otra recámara de la casa, ahí está una mujer alta de pelo rubio

-¡aquí está mamá!- dice Finn emocionado a la bebé y entonces Rachel se derrumba… esa mamá lógicamente no es ella

-¿qué pasó?-pregunta Rachel triste pero resignada

-¿tú qué crees?-devuelve la pregunta Chris

-que se dio cuenta de cuánto me odiaba, de que el merecía algo mejor y nos divorciamos, encontró a alguien que le pudo dar lo que yo no…

-No en realidad eso que ves es el Finn mejorado, pero debiste verlo derrumbado, él tardó mucho en reponerse después de ti… sufrió mucho supo lo de tu bebé

-¿lo de mi bebé?

- no lo tuviste y entonces él, en lugar de dejarte, quiso acercarse, sabía que algo te pasaba, quiso ayudarte, solucionarlo juntos pero no lo dejaste, la que tramitó el divorcio fuiste tú y pasaron varios años antes de que él intentara enamorarse de nuevo… afortunadamente llegó a un buen fin

- entonces creo que es lo único importante… que a pesar de todo, pudo ser feliz sin mí- dice Rachel tratando de parecer indiferente

- supongo, aunque es bastante difícil de juzgar, la felicidad es efímera, relativa y subjetiva, tal vez él tiene algo que siempre quiso aunque hubiera querido que fuera con alguien más

- sigo creyendo que mi hijo no debe nacer, así que basta de lecciones…

-¿quieres saber qué pasa contigo en el futuro?

-me lo vas a enseñar de todos modos- dice Rachel resignándose mientras camina hacia un tornado

Entonces aterriza, se ve a ella misma, luce de más edad aunque prefiere pensar que es el maquillaje del personaje, está de pie frente al escenario, los aplausos, son ensordecedores, ella agradece y va a su camerino, ahí la espera un hombre elegante, él tiene una copa en la mano, se la ofrece y ella acepta

- felicidades precios, ¡como siempre! ¡Magnífica!- dice el hombre besándole el cuello

-Gracias cariño ¿tienes el dinero?- pregunta fría

-Rachel ¿algún día pensarás en algo que no sea dinero?

-no, me gusta el dinero, él me da lo que yo merezco… una diva como yo, merece todo- dice frívola

-aquí está… 100 mil dólares para mi hermosa… ¡Feliz Navidad querida!

- Feliz Navidad a ti y…gracias- dice la Rachel del futuro dejándose besuquear por el hombre y tanto a ella como a la Rachel observadora, les da cierto grado de asco besar a ese hombre que huele a alcohol. La nube de recuerdo se esfuma

- Waw, gran final para alguien como yo… tiré todo a la borda ¿no?… de todos modos me lo merecía, es lo que merezco, terminar triste, sola, abandonada y siendo la amante de cualquier alcohólico adinerado - Dice Rachel a Chris

-No es así como terminas, mira- dice Chris burlándose de ella y una nueva nube aparece, no era el maquillaje, Rachel ahora entiende que en ese futuro, en realidad sí que está algo mayor y no le gusta mucho, ella se dirige a una casa muy sencilla en uno de los lugares más pobres de New York, habla con una anciana y le da el mismo cheque que le acababa de dar su amante

-gracias Rachel ¿qué harían estos niños sin ti? Con esto tendrán un plato de sopa caliente durante mucho tiempo y podremos costear la escuela de los mayorcitos este año ¡eres un ángel cariño!- se emociona la vieja mujer y ella solo sonríe apenada- ¿quieres ir con ellos? Tendrán una cena muy rica… aunque eso ya lo sabes porque tú la conseguiste…

-no sé si deba, yo no lo merezco…-justifica apenada

-nada de eso, Rachel no puedes pasar Navidad sola y estoy segura de que ellos querrán oírte cantar

- está bien- dice la Rachel del futuro y entra a un enorme comedor, en él hay muchos niños desaliñados… niños de la calle pero con relucientes abrigos, todos la ven y corren a abrazarla

-gracias por los abrigos Rachel- dice un pequeñín

-¿abrigos? ¿Cómo saben que fui yo?- pregunta Rachel haciéndose la desentendida

-porque eres la única que se preocupa por nosotros- dice una pequeñita y Rachel la abraza

- eso es porque los quiero mucho…-dice Rachel mientras todos le piden que cante y ella lo hace mientras recibe decenas de sonrisas y abrazos, ella ríe gustosa mientras el recuerdo desaparece y de nuevo está en la habitación blanca

-no… no entiendo ¿y mi lección? ¿A pesar de toda mi maldad voy a terminar siendo feliz? No se trataba de que viera algo feo para que me asustara y por lo menos reconsiderara tener a mi hijo… es decir, Ni siquiera puedo arrepentirme por Finn porque él tiene una preciosa nueva esposa y a la bebita de sus sueños… ustedes son unas estrellas muy bobas- dice Rachel enfurruñada

-no tú eres la boba y tú no entiendes nada "tonta"- anota Chris enfadado en el expediente y se esfuma

-¡maldición! ¿Y ahora?- pregunta Rachel


	4. Chapter 4

** X**

De momento nadie le contesta, hasta que la habitación se ilumina

-ahora oficialmente hiciste que una estrella se enfadara, la otra se deprimiera y la otra piense que eres una misión imposible- dice la Estrella Finn Hudson apareciéndose de pronto

-no entiendo… no entiendo nada- se queja Rachel

-bueno… eso es porque no quisiste terminar tus recuerdos

-¿qué quieres decir?- pregunta Rachel

- Kevin tenía algo más que enseñarte pero no lo dejaste creyendo que la lección total era que Finn era bueno y tu mala… qué radical eres… el recuerdo continuaba ¿sabes?

- yo era mala… eso es todo

-no precisamente, ve eso- pide la estrella creando una burbuja que a modo de pantalla de alta definición, reproduce los instantes cortados de los recuerdos de Rachel, se ve de nuevo siendo una niñita

- ¿y eso es todo lo que piensas darme? Es una pelota muy bonita… y es nueva- dice la pequeña Rachel

-ya te dije que solo tengo 15 dólares – responde un niño mayor frente a ella

-lo ves… soy mala, vendí la pelota que mandaron mis abuelos - interrumpe Rachel, la estrella la calla poniendo una mano en su boca

- ¡solo observa!-ordena

- ok, entonces creo que la venderé a Peter… él ofrece 17- dice la pequeña Rachel muy arrogante

-no… no… yo si la quiero, toma 20 y es lo único que tengo - responde el niño con el que está hablando

- está bien- dice Rachel contenta, toma los billetes y los guarda, en la tarde cuando va al centro comercial, sus padres le dan más monedas para que juegue en el cochecito mecánico y ella guarda esas monedas junto a los billetes, sus padres entran y ella busca algo por todos lados, de pronto encuentra lo que busca y se ilumina su rostro, es la mujer con su bebé y va caminando en la acera de enfrente aunque ya no luce tan mal…

-Oye… oye…- grita la niña muy fuerte porque ella es muy inteligente para negociar, pero aún tiene prohibido cruzar las calles sola, la mujer le hace caso y llega hasta ella

-¿qué pasa pequeña?

- ahora sí tengo monedas y algunos billetes- dice Rach muy contenta y la mujer sonríe

-no hace falta muñeca, ayer un niño me regaló un abrigo para tapar a mi bebé… yo pensé que su mamá lo regañaría pero no lo hizo… ella nos llevó a su casa y consiguió empleo para mí y voy a tener con que alimentar a mi bebé…

-¡oh! Yo solo quería ayudar - dice Rachel triste

-hey, no te pongas triste, ven, hagamos algo lindo- dice la mujer y la lleva a la pastelería que hay en el centro comercial, con los 20 dólares y 75 centavos compran un pastel de chocolate, lo dividen en varias rebanadas y lo regalan a los niños que pasan por ahí… todos las miran sonrientes y la pequeña está feliz, cuando queda una última rebanada la mujer la guarda

-para Finn- dice muy segura

-¿Finn?-pregunta la niña

-el otro pequeñito que me ayudó, ustedes los niños son lo mejor del mundo, se atrevieron a verme y ayudarme

-yo no te ayude…- aclara Rachel en un puchero

-claro que sí, hoy es Navidad y me regalaste la sonrisa de muchos niños… no hay nada mejor que eso- dice la mujer abrazándola. La burbuja se apaga

- No recordaba eso- dice Rachel emocionada

-no claro que no… estabas muy ocupada juzgando lo mala que has sido y supongo que tampoco recuerdas que la tarde en que Finn me obsequió a ti, fuiste con él y con otros amigos a cantar a la calle para obtener recursos para los pobres y que incluso donaste los aretes- cuenta la estrella mientras de fondo se ve en la burbuja la imagen de ella cantando y pidiendo dinero en una calle nevada

-no… no recordaba cuán filantrópica solía ser… supongo que por eso al final de mis días es lo único que me queda… ayudar

- el futuro es temperamental, voluble y cambiante… solo tú sabes y escribes lo que quieres en tu futuro- dice la estrella

- si lo que tratas de decirme es que aún es tiempo de arrepentirme … no pierdas tu tiempo, sigo creyendo que no es buen momento para este bebé- dice Rachel viendo su vientre- y Finn de todos modos va a tener un hijo algún día… así que deja que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar…

-¿por qué no quieres al bicho?

-¿bicho?

-si lo conocieras… eso es lo que parece, un bicho del tamaño de un frijolito y casi no se distinguen sus ojos y se cree invencible y fuerte pero es tan pequeño- dice la estrella alzando los hombros

- no lo quiero porque un bebé, es algo lindo que va a requerir de mil cosas lindas y yo… yo lo único que sé hacer es cantar y recibir aplausos… yo no sería buena para él

- sí, lo supuse, a pesar de lo que viste sigues en las mismas… no te crees merecedora de nada bueno ¿cierto? Por eso tratas a Finn así, porque temes dañarlo con tu maldad y prefieres alejarlo como crees que alejaste a tus padres… también por eso no quieres al bicho ¿cierto? ¿Cuándo empezaste a sentirte así? ¿Cuándo olvidaste todo lo bueno que puedes dar?-pregunta la estrella en tono dramático

-no lo sé- justifica Rachel

-Pues yo sí que lo sé… comenzó el día del funeral de tus papis, con la vieja bruja de tu tía hablando mal de ti… tú la escuchaste y te lo creíste

-Yo estaba en las escaleras y escuché todo, ella tiene razón, los descuide tanto por vivir mi sueño de fama… y estoy haciendo lo mismo con Finn, lo mismo haría con el bicho, no sabría amarlo y lo descuidaría…

- Rachel, eres muy dura contigo misma, Jenna quería mostrártelo pero no la dejaste, no terminaste de escuchar todo, mira- pide la estrella encendiendo la burbuja una vez más

-y desde que se fue a New York, mi sobrina no vino ni una sola vez a visitar a su padres- dice la arpía de su tía y Rachel se voltea

- eso no es cierto, Rachel venía siempre que podía, incluso no hacía compromisos en diciembre para pasar su cumpleaños y las festividades con su familia…- defiende la mujer que fue secretaria de sus padres

- sí y tampoco los olvidó, ella, con su primer sueldo, compró un apartamento para ellos en New York, pero ellos se sentían más a gusto, aquí- aclara el mejor amigo de sus padres quien también era abogado

-pero…- alega la vieja arpía

-pero yo creo que mejor te callas… por más que hables, los Berry no dejaron nada para ti en su testamento, Así que, querida, ve con tu veneno a otro sitio, nada ganas pisoteando a su hija- se burla el juez de Lima, también amigo de sus padres y toda la gente en general se burla y miran feo a la oportunista mujer. La burbuja se vuelve a apagar

- Lo ves… esa gente te defendió, porque te conoce- dice emocionada la estrella y ve lágrimas en Rachel- ellos saben quién eres y cómo te educaron tus padres y tú te sentiste mal por el comentario de una extraña, Rachel… pos su culpa ni siquiera fuiste a la lectura del testamento de tus padres, por su culpa te empezaste a creer no merecedora del amor de Finn… por su culpa crees que no serás buena madre para tu bicho…

-ohm… creo que sí yo estaba… estoy muy triste aún y creo que ella tiene razón, si yo hubiera sido más cercana a ellos…- acepta Rachel pero sigue llorando

- ellos nunca te sintieron lejana… ¿sabes? creo que te hizo falta asistir a la lectura de la última voluntad de tus padres, así que…

-no por favor, sé que dejaron todo lo que poseían para mi, después fui notificada

- sí, pero te perdiste de algo muy importante… ve hacia acá ¡necia!- ordena la estrella y Rachel se niega- Rachel tú querías verlos, se lo pediste a Kevin… ahí están, ellos dejaron su testamento en forma de video - informa y Rachel escucha la voz de su papi, abre los ojos en automático y ahí está sonriente y cálido como ella lo recuerda

-Hola mi amor, si estás viendo esto es porque la hicimos buena y en grande ésta vez ¿cierto? Había un testamento de tu padre y uno mío pero si estás viendo esto es porque todo terminó en tragedia, es decir nos fuimos juntos… lo siento nena pero a lo mejor mi castigo por tantos errores es la eternidad al lado de tu padre- dice dramático y su padre rueda los ojos burlón

-princesa, en serio lo sentimos pero no queremos que estés triste -pide su padre

- sí cariño, el agua es muy poca en el planeta como para que tú te la acabes con vasitos de agua- aclara su papi y Rachel, en medio de las lágrimas, ríe de la metáfora, pues de pequeña sus papis le hacían confundir la tristeza con sed

-Lo que sí queremos es que nos recuerdes sonrientes y felices, porque eso es lo que hemos sido desde el primer momento en que te pusieron en nuestros brazos, fuiste y eres la mayor alegría de nuestras vidas, nuestros sueños hechos realidad y nunca nos defraudas, eres la mejor artista para tu público, la mejor esposa para Finn y la mejor hija que pudimos tener - dice su padre sincero

-Fuiste la niñita más dulce y buena- recuerda su papi- incluso en tus travesuras ¿a quién se le ocurre vender su pelota y ser castigada por ello solo para comprar un pastel con una desconocida y regalarlo en navidad cuando nosotros ni siquiera la festejamos?... solo a ti princesa y ahora eres una estupenda mujer que a cada paso nos hace sentir orgullosos -dice su papi en tono lloroso

-ellos sabían lo de la mujer y el bebé- le cuenta Rachel emocionada a la estrella y la estrella brilla aún más

-así que no te sientas triste, al contrario siéntete orgullosa de ti como nosotros lo estamos…-continua el video con la imagen de su padre

- y no tengas miedo…- suplica su papi

-¿miedo?

-Rachel tiene miedo a algún día ser madre, porque dice que no tuvo un buen ejemplo de la suya - le confiesa su papi en secreto a su padre pero aun así se oyen en cámara

-oh, sí, lo recuerdo- acepta su padre con ese tono sabio que Rachel ama -pero no debes tenerlo cariño porque cada cosa llega a su tiempo y para ser padre… o madre, lo único que se necesita es tener mucho, mucho amor en el corazón y ese… tú lo tienes de sobra

-te amamos amor y ahora es cuando decimos que todo lo que fue nuestro en vida ahora es tuyo y blah, blah, blah ….-bromea su papi- así que solo sé feliz… como hasta ahora, que nosotros lo seremos por ti, desde un punto lejano

-Una vez más lo sentimos nena… pero estamos tranquilos de marcharnos porque hicimos de ti, una gran mujer… hasta pronto cariño - se despide su padre

-buenas noches princesita- dice su papi mandándole un beso y la imagen se esfuma

- Waw- dice Rachel en cuanto puede articular algo pues las lágrimas no lo dejaban

-¿ahora sí crees lo merecedora que eres de todo lo bueno que te ha pasado?

-ellos creían que sí lo merecía… que merezco cosas buenas…

- sí lo creían, pero aquí lo importante es que lo creas tú… el universo es justo y le da a cada quien lo que se merece, tú has tomado malas decisiones últimamente, pero eso era porque no querías aceptar la profunda depresión en la que te dejó la muerte de tus padres sumado a los comentarios de tu bruja tía, pero espero… que por el bien del bicho, hayas logrado cerrar el círculo, ¿sabes? él bebé te ama… él pidió mi ayuda porque no quería verte llorar…

-y yo le pago queriendo matarlo, ahora me debe odiar ¿cierto?

-no… todo, desde que te golpeaste la cabeza la primera vez, incluyendo cuando me conociste como doctora y pensaste en acabar con él, lo de las estrellitas de Hollywood, lo de mi aparición como luz…. Todo, ha sido un sueño, así que el bicho solo sabe que algo golpeó tu cabeza y ha de estar preocupado porque llevas como 3 minutos sin reaccionar…

-¿3 minutos? ¿Todo lo que viví hoy… los recuerdos… sucedió en tres minutos?

- sí y ya fue mucho… así que es tiempo de que despiertes, yo cumplí mi misión… ahora sabes que mereces todo lo bueno que tienes pero en tus manos está aceptarlo o no, porque siempre puedes rechazarlo… pero eso… es tu decisión, pero si dices que sí y regresas con tu esposo, no solo mi misión habrá terminado, harás que también le cumpla el deseo al bicho y eso me subirá de categoría - dice la estrella chantajista haciendo eco una vez más y desaparece

**XI**

TA…ta… ta… tan ¿qué les pareció? Mi pobre Rachel estaba traumadita… ahora falta saber ¿cuál será su decisión?... pues leámosla… situémonos en la primera vez que recibió un golpe con la tabla de madera… ¿por qué? Pues porque ese fue el primer golpe estratégico de la estrella ¿por qué lo explico Si la estrella ya lo explicó antes? bah!….continuemos

- ¿señora está usted bien?-pregunta un hombre mientras la abanica

**-¿qué pasa mami?- pregunta el bichito con su pequeño corazón latiendo muy fuerte **

-no, no está bien, tenemos que llevarla al médico… investigue en qué piso está la doctora Jones- pide Ashley que olvida por un momento su dolor para ayudar a su jefa

-Ashley ¿qué pasó?- pregunta Rachel aturdida

-nos equivocamos de piso, un trabajador le pegó con una tabla… en la cabeza… estuvo inconsciente unos minutos, no se mueva, puede ser peligroso

-pero y tú ¿ya viste a la doctora Estrella? ¿Ya te dijo que son contracciones preparatorias?

-Nooo- dice Ashley recordando su dolor

-pues eso es, pero tenemos que ir con un médico profesional- dice Rachel muy segura mientras se levanta del suelo

-No se levante-pide su asistente angustiada

- estoy bien… no fue nada, ven, la suplente de Mercedes deberá estar en el piso 113, vamos- dice cerrando el elevador y marca el número correcto, llegan a la recepción del consultorio y preguntan por la doctora Estrella, la mujer extrañada dice que no hay ninguna doctora con ese nombre y Rachel entiende que no volverá a ver a tan extraño ser. Les informan que Mercedes no está de vacaciones así que en cuánto ésta termina de atender al paciente que ya tenía, hace pasar a Rachel y Ashley.

Mercedes realiza en Ashley los mismos análisis que Rach vio que hizo la "doctora Estrella Hudson" y llega a la misma conclusión: contracciones preparatorias, le receta un tranquilizante ligero y Ashley se siente mejor pero pide que revisen a Rachel

-¿qué pasó Rachel? ¿Por qué te tengo que revisar?- pregunta Mercedes extrañada por la insistencia de la asistente de su amiga

- por nada de importancia, nos equivocamos de piso… un trabajador me pegó en la cabeza pero eso fue todo…

-perdió la consciencia- alerta Ashley

-fue muy poquito tiempo- resta importancia Rachel

-Rachel… poco tiempo o no, creo que tengo que hacerte una resonancia, un pequeño golpe puedo afectar tus sistemas principales y puede tener consecuencias en tu cuerpo a la larga

-¿en todo mi cuerpo? -pregunta Rachel asustada entendiendo que "su bicho" está alojado en ella y puede estar en riesgo… sí, su bicho, por primera vez lo acepta, aún no sabe qué va a pasar con ella y Finn pero algo es seguro, ese pequeño ser eligió este preciso momento para llegar y por alguna razón la cree merecedora de su amor, así que ella solo le corresponderá e intentará ser la mejor… eso le hubiera gustado a sus padres… eso le gustaría a ella, darle un bebé a Finn, hacer su amor inmortal a través de una nueva vida…

-bueno el cerebro controla todo…

- entiendo el golpe fue peligroso, algo pudo suceder… ¿internamente? ¿En mis órganos? Así que… Mercedes, ¡tienes que hacerme un ultrasonido ya!… por favor –se alarma

-no Rach, un ultrasonido no, necesito analizar primero tu función cerebral… es una resonancia magnética lo que necesitas, aquí abajo hay un neurólogo puedo pedirle que te la haga y la revisamos juntos…

- no, entiéndeme, quiero un ultrasonido, necesito ver que mi bicho está bien - exige Rachel

**-¿bicho? Ese soy yo ¿sabes que estoy aquí mami?- pregunta el bichito emocionado despertando de una pequeña siesta**

-¿tu bicho?- pregunta Mercedes ahora sí asustándose

- se lo dije doctora, despertó muy rara, hablaba de una doctora estrella y de una luz - cuenta Ashley

-Mercedes… esto, es en serio, estoy embarazada y necesito saber que mi bebito está bien… por favor, lo demás no importa…

**- sí… sí sabes…. Waw y me amas…. Me amas porque estás preocupada, pero sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes mami, ahora solo necesito que vayas a decírselo a papi por favor… corre- pide el bicho flotando sin cesar **

-Rachel ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Se supone que soy tu ginecóloga ¿Finn lo sabe?- reclama Mercedes

-no, no sabe, pero por favor, haz algo, necesito saber que está bien

-¿cuánto tienes?

-ni idea- dice en una sonrisa pícara

- bueno está bien- cede Mercedes y mientras Ashley espera, ella prepara todo, Rachel se siente emocionada porque en los últimos segundos ha dudado de su cordura, piensa que todo lo que vivió fue, como dicen, consecuencia del golpe, pero si el bicho existe, todo habrá sido cierto y piensa luchar… por el bebé, por Finn y por reencontrarse consigo misma.

Mercedes pone algo de gel en su vientre y coloca el aparato… de momento todo es negro… no hay nada y Rachel se asusta, incluso comienza a ponerse triste

-¿no lo ves?

-no Rach

**-pero aquí estoy… hey véanme - brinca el bicho**

-déjame intentar otro ángulo- pide Mercedes y teclea algo en la computadora, enfoca y de pronto lo encuentra, un punto blanco tenue de poco más de un centímetro, que hace resonar un leve, casi imperceptible palpitar

-¡aquí está! Waw Rach… ¿cómo supiste? Según esto tienes alrededor de 4 semanas… casi ninguna mujer lo nota sin ayuda de un médico con tan poco tiempo- informa Mercedes asombrada

-me lo dijo una estrella-contesta Rachel con simpleza

**-fue ella ¿cuándo la viste mami?-pregunta el curioso pequeñín**

-¿una estrella? Rach… segura que no quieres que revise tu cabeza

-No Mercedes, ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es que me des una copia de la primera foto de mi bichito y correr a enseñársela a Finn, después, tengo un avión que tomar y… y…- dice levantándose de la camilla rápidamente

-Todo con calma… Rach el bebé estará seguro pasando las doce semanas, eso significa que tienes que cuidarte mucho para que él se mantenga ahí… así que… sé la misma loca de siempre pero más tranquila ¿ok? Y si te duele la cabeza o algo… corre con un doctor ¿de acuerdo?- pide su amiga entregándole una impresión del ultrasonido

-de acuerdo, pero lo único que pasa en mi cabeza es felicidad- aclara Rachel corriendo al vestidor para recuperar su ropa e ir con el padre de su amado, muy amado bicho.

**XII**

Awwww, ¡si lo quiere! Rachel quiere a su bicho ¿no les da ternura? A mí sí, como sea, es un hecho que nosotros mismos nos ponemos trabas en el camino y eso lo hacemos cuando nos quedamos clavados en ideas erróneas o cuando no nos creemos capaces, eso es lo que le enseñó la estrella a Rachel y no necesitó decírselo, tenía que superar sus límites y caminar hacia todo lo nuevo que la vida le ofrece, aunque no lo va a lograr tan rápido, por lo menos lo va a intentar… ahora le falta Finn, veamos cómo le va…

Sale del consultorio y baja al estacionamiento, encuentra a Ashley en el auto

-¿y?-pregunta su asistente

-¿y? ¿Cómo te sientes?- le devuelve la pregunta Rach

-mucho mejor, la niña está calmadita ¿y su niño?

-bien… él está bien, aunque hay que cuidarlo para que siga así-le cuenta Rachel tratando de contener su sonrisa pero no lo logra

- Waw… felicidades señora… el señor Hudson estará feliz

-eso espero… ahora vamos a tu casa para que descanses

-no, vamos al aeropuerto- aclara Ashley empezando a manejar a toda velocidad y Rachel capta que ya no es chofer, en el camino interroga a Ashley sobre su hija y se entera de que ella será una muy feliz madre soltera. El tráfico no ayuda, muy normal si todos quieren llegar a sus casas para las fiestas, entonces Rachel llega tarde y pierde el avión, intenta comprar un nuevo boleto pero todos los aviones están llenos, decide rendirse , le hablará a Finn por teléfono, solo espera no crear un mal entendido

- Hay un autobús- grita Ashley viniendo de un pequeño puesto en el aeropuerto – Un autobús la llevará directo a Ohio, llegará un poco tarde pero conozco una agencia que renta autos los 365 días del año, arreglaré por internet que le lleven uno a la estación de autobuses y usted puede manejar hasta Lima…

-¿en serio? ¿Y estaré en casa para Navidad?-pregunta ilusionada

- sí… bueno no llegará a la cena de vísperas pero estará allá todo el día de mañana

- Waw Ashley… te debo una

-no nos debemos nada, usted me ayudo antes a mi… ahora apresúrese, sale en 10 minutos por aquella puerta

- ¿estarás bien? ¿Quién te cuidará a ti y a la beba?-pregunta Rachel tomando con cuidado sus maletas

-nosotras nos cuidaremos solas… lo hemos hecho todo este tiempo sin ningún problema- dice Ashley orgullosa

-bien, pero si pasa algo márcame al celular y veré la forma de ayudarte

-gracias…pero apúrese

-Ashley….

-perderá el autobús

-Feliz Navidad a las dos yo no la celebro pero nunca está de más decirlo- dice Rach abrazando a su asistente y cuando la suelta pone fascinada la mano en el abultado vientre de la mujer… así se verá ella en un tiempo así que la ilusión la llena y corre al autobús.

A las 6:30 llega a Columbus, la capital de Ohio y tal como lo prometió Ashley, un empleado la espera con un auto, hacen el trato y le ayuda a Rachel a subir sus maletas. La cena en casa de Finn debió haber comenzado hace poco, aun así ella no llegará así que suspira y tratando de mostrarse tranquila maneja lo más rápido que está permitido, siendo cuidadosa de no accidentarse por la nieve resbaladiza.

Quiere marcarle a Ashley, decirle que todo está bien y de paso enterarse de cómo la lleva su asistente pero se da cuenta de que su teléfono está descargado así que marcarle a Finn tampoco es una opción, sintoniza la radio y sigue su camino.

Llega pasadas las 9 de la noche, por el gran ventanal de la casa de la madre de Finn puede ver a toda la familia reunida, parecen felices así que espera que el ambiente aligere la carga, saca de su bolso la imagen de su ultrasonido y la pone en medio de un pañuelo rojo que había en su bolso, lo amarra artísticamente así que parece una envoltura de regalo

-hora de que papi lo sepa- dice palpando su vientre

**- estoy emocionado mami- alega el bichito**

Rachel se baja del auto, no tiene que llamar pues en Lima es costumbre dejar las puertas abiertas para cualquier persona que quiera unirse

-Buenas noches- exclama con una voz muy pequeñita

-Rachel… cariño… creíamos que no llegabas – exclama su suegra poniéndose de pie para abrazarla

**-Waw, así que ella es la abuela**

-lo siento… tuve problemas con el avión-explica Rachel

-¿problemas? No hubo ninguna tormenta… chequé el maldito clima a cada segundo… te marqué cada minuto ¿qué pasó? Se rompió una de tus uñas – pregunta Finn enfadado

-¡Finn!-regaña su madre

**-¿qué sucede contigo papi?- se enfurruña el bicho**

-Hola cariño, yo también te extrañé – dice Rachel ignorándolo

-no seas irónica- regaña Finn

-Finn basta, lo que sea que tengan que arreglar, lo harán después… ahora Rach… siéntate- invita Carole abriendo la silla junto a Finn

-¿te sirvo la cena cariño?-pregunta Carole servicial y ella quiere decir que no

-no te atrevas a decir que no, mamá cocinó todo el día ensaladas solo para ti… y no voy a dejar que seas grosera con ella- le advierte Finn muy bajito

-Sí, gracias Carole, estoy hambrienta- finge para evitar problemas

- Todo está delicioso, Carole es una excelente cocinera- dice Burt tratando de aligerar la carga, él es el marido de Carole y por fortuna el único invitado, ya que Kurt y Blaine están en un crucero

-Finn yo…- Rachel trata de hablar con él pero solo ve sus ojos vidriosos… estuvo llorando…

-Ahora no- la detiene Finn

-este año casi no nevó- anota Burt tratando de cambiar de tema

-listo cariño, para ti, recordé cuánto te gusta la ensalada de col con manzana – dice Carole regresando de la cocina, poniendo el plato frente a Rach y ella quiere verla con buenos ojos, en serio pero el olor es tan fuerte

**- eso huele feo mami, no lo quiero- dice el bicho **

Entonces Rachel siente su estómago revolverse y quiere vomitar, así que lleva su mano derecha a su boca y corre al baño

-¡Basta, no puede ser tan grosera!- dice Finn levantándose de la mesa, yendo a su vieja recámara entonces Carole en lugar de ir a verlo a él, alcanza a Rachel en el baño

-¿estás bien querida?–pregunta a su nuera en cuanto la ve salir

-sí… es solo que yo… lo siento no quise ser grosera

-¿cuánto tienes de embarazo?-pregunta emocionada

-¿cómo sabes?

- Amo la ensalada de col, tú lo sabes, pero cuando estuve embarazada de Finn no la podía ver ni en pintura… ni a la col ni al brócoli- le confiesa amigable

-¿Brócoli?- pregunta Rach mientras tiene una nueva arcada pero no vomita

-entonces estoy en lo cierto

- si….

-oh por Dios voy a ser abuela…. –dice la mujer emocionada poniendo la mano en el vientre de Rach

**- si abuela, hola aquí estoy… ¿puedes regañar a papi? La estrella no querrá componerlo también a él… ayúdame tú **

-está muy pequeñito, no se te nota nada- observa Carole

-Tengo cuatro semanas… y enterarme de él fue todo un milagro- dice Rach acariciando su vientre

-Waw… tienes que decírselo a Finn

- no creo que sea el momento él… está muy enojado ¿cierto?

- sí pero eso es porque se asustó mucho, pensaba que algo te había sucedido, te marcó y no contestaste entonces creyó que te habías quedado en el trabajo y marcó allá, le dijeron que tú no habías ido porque habías pedido el día, pensó lo peor, de la angustia lo vi envejecer y morir en un instante, corrió al aeropuerto pero no encontró vuelo de regreso

-Waw, interesante víspera – critica Rach

- estuvo muy mal, intentamos tranquilizarlo y hace unos minutos logramos que bajara a cenar con nosotros pero al verte… es muy lógico que su preocupación se haya transformado en enfado… pero nada que una buena charla no pueda solucionar…te ama…

-y yo a él- afirma Rachel en una sonrisa

-ve con el linda, recuperen su amor para mi nieto- le pide mientras Rachel la abraza y le da un beso

**-gracias abue- se despide el pequeño en cuanto siente que su mami se aleja de ella**

-Finn ¿puedo pasar?- pregunta Rachel cautelosa pero él no responde

-Finn…necesito que me escuches… tengo algo para ti- dice sacando el pañuelo que envuelve su ultrasonido

-no quiero regalos Rachel- voltea mientras Rach pone el pañuelo en su buró

-¿dónde estabas? Te marqué mil veces

-mi celular se descargó- dice sacándolo de su bolso- y necesito cargarlo porque necesito llamar a Ashley- aclara mientras saca el cable y lo conecta cerca de la lámpara de Finn

-claro el trabajo primero ¿no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez Ashley tenga familia?

-Ok Finn, basta no sabes lo que pasó, no sabes lo difícil que fue llegar ahora, pero lo hice para estar contigo…

- era bastante fácil, tú lo hiciste difícil, solo tenías que tomar el maldito avión

-pues no lo tomé Finn pero lo importante es que estoy aquí… en el mejor lugar del mundo, con las mejores personas del mundo

-pues yo ahora mismo quisiera no verte

**-Hey ¿qué te pasa?… no mami, no es cierto… no llores por favor **

-"deseo concedido"- dice Rachel dolida saliendo de la habitación, baja las escaleras

-¿qué pasó?-pregunta Carole

-no quiso escucharme- dice intentando contener las lágrimas que se arremolinan en sus ojos

-No a ti no, pero a mí me va a escuchar… no puede ser tan berrinchudo

-No, Carole… por favor, por favor, no le digas nada, está en su derecho…. Feliz Navidad a ambos- dice viendo a sus suegros con una fingida sonrisa y sale

- ¿a dónde vas cariño?-la alcanza Carole

- a casa – dice con un dejo de voz y se pierde en su auto rentado

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Finn avienta una almohada y una silla ¿por qué la tiene que amar tanto? Si no la amara sería menos doloroso, entonces escucha el celular de Rachel sonar, no quiere contestar pero es muy insistente así que contesta

-señora ¡por fin! ¿Llegó bien? ¿El auto la estaba esperando? ¿Ya está en casa?

-hola Ashley- Finn se aclara la voz- lo siento mi esposa debe de estar abajo… pero hazte un favor y por un día olvídate de mi esposa, del trabajo, disfruta de tu día sin ella, créeme a veces es mejor no tenerla cerca

-ok… señor… ¿usted no ha hablado con ella cierto?

- ¿qué me va a decir que se quedó leyendo sus libretos y que por eso perdió el avión?-pregunta irónico

-no se quedó leyendo libretos, se quedó conmigo, me llevó al médico porque me sentí mal… ella me llevó con la doctora Mercedes y pagó todo, el medicamento y la consulta… yo tuve la culpa señor Hudson, lo lamento… ¿puedo hablar con ella ahora?- pide triste la asistente de Rachel

-Lo siento Ashley pero creo que debo hablar con ella primero… ¿te molesta si le pido que te marque después?

-no claro que no pero ¿ella está bien….?

-llegó entera si es lo que te preocupa

-bien… no olvide pedirle que me marque

-lo haré- dice Finn más tranquilo, cuelga el aparato y baja rápidamente

-¿Rach?-pregunta

- se fue- bufa su madre

-¿cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?

-ella dijo que a su casa- contesta Burt apenado por la situación- tal vez fue a casa de sus padres

-no, no tiene llaves para ella fue doloroso, cuando guardé todo, yo cambié cerraduras y me quedé con todas las copias

-perfecto, ahora la mandaste a la calle- reprocha Carole

-voy a buscarla- anuncia, pero se da cuenta de que no tiene ni chaqueta… ni zapatos, así que regresa a su recámara, toma de su buró la prenda y tira el regalo de Rach, lo alza y lo palpa, es un papel ¿ qué dirá? Es curioso así que lo desenvuelve ve un ultrasonido, en el margen derecho, en un marco muy pequeñito están los datos

_Paciente: Rachel Hudson_

_Útero- embrión 4 semanas de gestación, 1.5 cm_

_Valoró: Doctora Mercedes Jones _

Finn se congela, luego reacciona, ve un puntito blanco en la imagen ¿un bebé? ¿Por qué de todos los días en que ha querido perder la paciencia con su esposa, elige justo uno tan importante?, se golpea la cabeza por tonto y pone el pequeño papel de nuevo en el buró, se da cuenta de que tiene algo escrito, es la letra de Rachel

"_válido por un pequeño milagro de Navidad que podrá estar en tus brazos en el próximo verano… sí amor, es tuyo y nuestro… nuestro bebé… te amo"_ lee mientras quiere encontrar la forma de auto-aniquilarse, de nuevo corre escaleras abajo, ni siquiera se despide, toma las llaves de su auto y se mete en él, empieza a conducir mientras se pregunta ¿a dónde habrá ido? De pronto se ilumina, ellos dos solían tener pequeñas peleas cada que venían a Lima porque no podían decidir si quedarse en casa de la familia de él o la de ella, un día decidieron que su casa era un lugar específico, el lugar donde su amor comenzó, así que ahí es donde su esposas debió haber ido


	5. Chapter 5

**XIII**

¿Qué tal ahora Finn es el loquito? ¡Pobre bebé-bicho! Lo que debe de estar sintiendo... pero mejor escuchémoslo, éste será su capítulo y para fortuna de ustedes, el último, nos leemos al final para que derrame mis lágrimas en las felicitaciones…

Rachel maneja, segura de a dónde ir, ni siquiera se le cruza por la cabeza ir a la casa que compartió con sus papis, aún es demasiado doloroso, llega al McKinley, su escuela secundaria, donde conoció a Finn, donde todos sus sueños comenzaron a volverse realidad, el lugar que Finn y ella consideran su hogar.

Se dirige a la puerta del costado, la que da al auditorio y recuerda que el señor Schuester, su maestro, solía dejar las llaves del lugar escondidas en una planta para que si sus alumnos querían ensayar alguna melodía, lo hicieran sin preocupaciones. Sonríe al ver que una copia sigue en el mismo lugar, hace frío así que comienza a sacar su maleta de ropa del auto alquilado y entra.

Pasa por las butacas, solía pensar que en ellas cabían cientos de personas, hoy se da cuenta de que todo es más pequeño, prende las luces y se maravilla al ver que el señor Schue dejó puesto un árbol de Navidad hermoso justo en el centro del escenario, se acerca a él y se deslumbra con las luces, abre su maleta y saca su manta de viaje, la tiende en el suelo, después saca una de sus chaquetas y la acomoda en forma de almohada, se recuesta y mira curiosa como la percepción de las luces cambia ante sus ojos, se siente triste pero para nada sola, sabe que alguien muy importan…e está con él…

-Y aquí estamos mi pequeño bicho, el lugar en donde todo comenzó… donde tu papi y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, donde cantamos cientos de veces

**-Waw mami, ojalá lo pudiera ver**

-hay cariño, ojalá pudieras verlo pero dentro de un tiempo lo harás y verás a papá y a los abuelos y a tus tíos… y por supuesto a mí ¿pensarás que soy linda?

**-Sé que eres linda-contesta seguro porque cree que su mami lo escucha **

-¿me amarás?- duda Rachel

**-te amo mucho mami….**

-probablemente sí lo harás porque yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz ¿sabes cariño? Me arrepiento mucho de haber pensado en acabar contigo…pero estaba asustada ¿me perdonas?

**-Yo no sabía… pero no importa mami porque ya no quieres hacer eso ¿cierto?**

-Ahora, a pocos minutos de saber de tu existencia no imagino mi vida sin ti, te quiero a mi lado hasta el final de mis días, lo único que lamento es no poder hacer realidad tu deseo…cariño, no nos tendrás a papi y a mí juntos

**- ¿hablas en serio mami? Él se portó un poquito mal pero antes tú hacías lo mismo… quizá pueda gritar a la estrella para que nos ayude….**

-Lo siento bebé, yo, mis inseguridades y mis malas decisiones hicimos un buen equipo para alejarlo…

**-mamá… aún hay tiempo puedes luchar por él **

- Hey bichito… tú no te preocupes, es tu papi y seguirá siéndolo por el resto de tus días y el que estemos separados no le impedirá amarte, seguramente irás con él todos los fines de semana mientras yo doy función y te enseñará a ser bueno y generoso como él, en un futuro tal vez te de una familia completa con una nueva mami y no lo sé quizás una hermanita…

**-mami yo no quiero una nueva mami y tampoco una hermanita…- reprocha el bicho **

-yo… después de él no podré amar a nadie y no te aseguro un nuevo papi, pero apuesto a que puedo agrandar a nuestra familia… ¿sabes? De pronto tengo ganas de volver a ser quien fui, de ayudar a niños sin hogar… o a mamis que no tengan con que alimentar a sus pequeños… ¿a ti te gustaría?

**- si mamá… suena lindo **

- supongo que si te gustará, siempre intentaré hacer cosas lindas contigo para que el gen Berry no te gane y se te olvide un día lo buen niño que serás…eso sí cariño, tendrás que aguantarme las 24 horas cantando porque eso es lo que hago es lo que soy y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pasaremos juntos todos los días… todas las noches… bueno ya dijimos que los fines de semana serán de tu papi….

-me niego a tener solo los fines de semana con él…-dice Finn desde una de las butacas, lleva escuchando todo desde el principio pues su presentimiento fue certero y supo dónde encontrarla, tuvo ganas de levantarla del suelo, se veía demasiado indefensa y abandonada pero empezó a oír su discurso con el bebé y quedó fascinado, ver a Rachel Berry en un escenario siempre le provocaba la misma sensación de quedarse sin aliento y sin palabras.

**-hola papi ¿viniste a quedarte con nosotros? Mami dice que es nuestro hogar…**

-Tal vez te dé un día más a la semana… pero no me pidas más soy su mamá- responde Rachel dejando su cómoda posición y sentándose en su manta inmediatamente, no le extraña que Finn la haya encontrado pero sí que lo haya hecho tan rápido

-Ok Rach… pero yo también tengo derecho a verlo despertar todos los días, no canto mal y el debería de oírme también a mí las 24 horas del día y quiero arrullarlo todas las noches hasta que sus ojitos se cierren- implora Finn mientras sube al escenario para alcanzar a Rachel

-no… ¿no me lo vas a quitar cierto?- se angustia Rachel-porque yo pelearía con uñas y dientes por él

-yo también haría lo mismo- asegura Finn sentándose a su lado mientras Rachel lo mira feo

-Finn, no le hagas esto… él necesita de ambos…

-yo…necesito de ambos, de ti y de él… y quiero que cada cosa que el viva sea a nuestro lado… juntos Rach… él no se merece menos- dice Finn acercándose a ella para darle un beso, ella se retira

-¿entonces? Me perdonas solo porque voy a darte un hijo

-no mi amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte

-claro que sí, que fuera tan grosera, que te tuviera olvidado y en segundo plano, pero ¿sabes? Tenía miedo de no merecerte…

-Hey no… princesa, yo te elegí un día y fue para siempre… tú eres todo lo que yo quiero… todo lo que necesito… en dado caso tú me tienes que perdonar a mí… te traté muy mal

- acabé con tu paciencia-ríe Rachel

-sí pero ésta vez eras inocente

-está bien… te perdono- acepta Rachel orgullosa- ¿y tú a mí?-pregunta humilde bajando un poco la cabeza

-por supuesto que sí nena pero no porque me vayas a dar un bebé… si no porque trajiste a mi Rachel de vuelta y sin rehenes

-no entendí eso desde la primera vez que lo dijiste cuáles rehenes

-los rehenes son tus pretextos y chantajes… por ejemplo ahora, pudiste chantajearme con el bebé y no lo hiciste, fuiste fuerte y valiente, esa eres tú mi cielo, la mujer que no le teme a nada y lucha por lo que ama contra todo… la mujer que yo amo…

- y yo te amo a ti- dice Rachel siendo ahora quien busca el beso

**-si, si, si , si- brinca el bicho emocionado por todas partes **

**- deseo concedido- dice la estrella apareciéndosele una vez más **

**-Gracias estrella- grita el bichito- lo hiciste, ellos estarán juntos por siempre**

**-bueno bicho, los adultos son algo difíciles pero sí, si son inteligentes y confían en su amor, claro que sí… tú los ayudarás, de eso estoy segura **

**-Gracias… ¿vendrás a verme otra vez?**

**-te veré siempre pero para que tú puedas verme tendrás que buscarme… seguramente tus papis te ayudarán **

**- está bien…**

**-feliz aterrizaje bicho, sé feliz…- dice la estrella regresando a su posición en el firmamento, aunque probablemente la asciendan porque cumplió su misión**

-Podríamos quedarnos a dormir aquí, éste sitio es muy cálido- informa Finn con su esposa entre los brazos

- sí, si podríamos el bicho está contento aquí…

-¿el bicho?

-nuestro bebé… así lo llamó nuestra estrella…

-nuestra estrella

-me golpeé la cabeza… conocí a nuestra estrella, la que me regalaste en navidad… larga historia ¿tienes tiempo?

-todo el que necesites…- dice Finn recostándose

-Feliz Navidad- le murmura Rachel antes de contarle

-Feliz Navidad a ti querida- dice volviendo a robarle un enorme beso

**-y a mí… Hey no me olviden yo también quiero Feliz Navidad **

-Feliz Navidad a ti también bebé- dicen Rachel y Finn al mismo tiempo dándole al bicho la ilusión de que sí lo escuchan, lamentablemente sus papis no lo hacen pero un día lo sentirán moverse dentro del vientre de Rach y un día lo verán y sabrán lo expresivo que es, lo oirán llorar y no sabrán cómo callarlo, lo oirán decir sus primeras palabras y también lo verán caminar y correr y jugar y regalar moneditas y pasteles y abrigos…. Y sus abuelos en el cielo extenderán su orgullo hasta su nieto.

**Fin**

Sí, Fin… ¿qué quieren? así termina, o comienza, según desde donde se mire, quiero agradecerte a ti querido lector porque llegaste hasta aquí, espero que te haya gustado este cuento improvisado fue con mucho cariño para ti que sigues amando a Finchel tanto como yo, espero que tengas un hermoso 2015 y que tu vida se llene de bendiciones. Hasta siempre, nos estamos leyendo pronto…

**I´M PROUD OF LEA….. ****I LOVE YOU CORY**

**FINCHEL FOREVER**

**Selena Hudson**

**Navidad del 2014**


End file.
